


Инквизитор Тепловей

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar Culture and Customs, Established Relationship, F/M, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Пост-Чужак. Инквизиция распущена. У Каараса Адаара нет ни титула, ни метки, ни даже одной руки, и ему нужно заново выстраивать жизнь в новых обстоятельствах. Он уезжает к авварам в Морозную котловину.Жозефина едет следом, чтобы вернуть его. Но стоит ли?
Relationships: Male Adaar/Josephine Montilyet
Kudos: 6





	1. Расставание

Солнце выглянуло из-за набежавших легких облаков, и Жозефина распустила завязки тяжелого шерстяного плаща. Она уже знала: стоит подуть легкому ветерку — и придется снова кутаться, спасаясь от холода. Погода в Морозной котловине стояла переменчивая, Жозефине никак не удавалось к ней приноровиться.

Смирный авварский жеребец медленным шагом шел по каменистой тропинке. Свою любимицу Молнию Жозефине пришлось оставить на попечение крестьян в деревне у подножия гор. Норовистая и горячая антиванская кобылка легко могла подвернуть ногу на уступах или сорваться с узкой тропы. Здесь ездили на мохнатых широкогрудых лошадях, которые легко поднимались по склону и, что ценнее, легко с него спускались. Или на пони, как Хардинг, которая ехала сейчас впереди.

Хардинг добровольно вызвалась сопровождать Жозефину в Морозную котловину, когда узнала, что та собралась в оплот Каменный Медведь.

— Аввары меня знают, миледи, — сказала она. — А места там не самые спокойные, даже после того как оттуда вышибли гакконитов. Если с вами что-нибудь случится, Инквизитор всем головы пооткручивает. Так что лучше мы с ребятами прокатимся с вами. В оплот не поедем, напрашиваться не будем, а вот лагерем неподалеку встанем.

Жозефина не стала спорить и сейчас была рада компании Хардинг и нескольких солдат. Внизу в долине она видела гургутов, которые грелись на солнце, похожие на позеленевшие бревна. А тропа оказалась извилистой и то скрывалась в траве, то оставалась едва заметной на камнях, так что Жозефина сомневалась, что нашла бы дорогу в одиночку, пусть даже с помощью карт.

Аввар в черно-белых одеждах появился на скалистом уступе так неожиданно, словно вырос из-под земли. Хардинг натянула поводья, и Жозефина подвела своего коня ближе к ней. Разведчица сложила руки рупором, поднесла ко рту и прокричала:

— Леди Жозефина Монтилье приехала в гости к тану Сваре Солнцевласой!

Высокая фигура на фоне неба не пошевелилась, но Хардинг обернулась к Жозефине.

— Ну вот, все в порядке. Дальше мы не поедем, устроим стоянку вон там, в низине. — Она поколебалась мгновение и добавила: — Удачи вам, миледи. Верните его нам.

Если бы Жозефина могла поручиться, что справится.

***

_Пять месяцев назад_

После событий на Священном Совете обитателям Скайхолда пришлось нелегко. Роспуск Инквизиции сам по себе потряс всех. Но дело осложнялось еще и тем, что Инквизиция, формально не существуя, фактически должна была продолжать работу, чтобы противостоять Соласу. Армию распустили, но шпионская сеть Лелианы никуда не пропала, вороны по-прежнему слетались к тайному канцлеру со всех уголков Тедаса. Часть агентов ушла «в спячку», как она это называла, часть продолжала работу. И на поддержание этой системы требовались деньги. Спасение мира оказалось затратным делом. Для Жозефины наступили трудные времена.

Раньше громкое имя Инквизиции открывало двери и развязывало кошельки. Теперь Жозефина даже не могла больше называться леди-послом. Неформальные договоренности и теневые союзы были естественным делом, но невозможно было строить все на них, и даже негласная поддержка Верховной Жрицы могла только отсрочить неизбежное банкротство. Скайхолд пустел, все меньше гостей собиралось под его крышей. Да и те, что собирались…

— Я понимаю ваше предложение, дорогая, — сказал однажды маркиз Сабрэ в большом зале Скайхолда и поднес кончики ухоженных пальцев к краю маски. — Понимаю… но не могу согласиться. В прежние времена я бы первым поставил свою подпись, но времена меняются, не так ли? Инквизитор уже не может все держать в своих руках, не так ли? — И он хохотнул, довольный каламбуром.

Жозефина вздрогнула и невольно бросила быстрый взгляд на Каараса Адаара, который стоял у камина и смотрел в огонь. Эта глупая шутка не предназначалась ему, но у него от природы был очень острый слух. Вот он поднял голову, посмотрел на них… и маркиз попятился, внезапно осознав, что бешеный кунари может размазать его по стене и одной рукой. Однако Каарас развернулся и, ни слова не говоря, вышел из зала.

Уже очень давно Жозефине Монтилье не хотелось сорвать с человека маску и расцарапать ему лицо ногтями, как злой кошке. Однако она сухо улыбнулась.

— Я поняла вас, маркиз. Но не удивляйтесь, если окажется, что желающих заключить эту сделку окажется достаточно и без вас.

— Если, дорогая моя. Если.

***

Вечером, когда Жозефина расчесывала волосы перед сном, у нее вырвалось:

— Давайте уедем.

Каарас повернулся к ней. Он отстегивал протез — один из трех протезов, которые сделала для него Дагна. Этот был с зажимом, куда вставлялся боевой кинжал, но Инквизитору в последнее время не с кем было сражаться.

— Куда?

— В Антиву.

Он небрежно отбросил протез на столик и пошел к кровати, расстегивая куртку правой рукой.

— Домой хочешь?

Жозефина отложила щетку для волос, в несколько шагов пересекла комнату и обняла его со спины, прижалась щекой между лопатками. Каарас замер, а потом осторожно накрыл ладонью ее руки.

— Солнце мое, так больше продолжаться не может, — тихо сказала она. — Нам нужно срочно что-то придумать, чтобы не остаться без средств. Мне кажется, я знаю решение. Торговля Монтилье сейчас восстанавливается, наш дом выбирается из убытков. И никого не удивит, если через нашу семью будет проходить еще несколько сделок. Я знаю, это не лучший выход, можно подумать, что наша семья будет наживаться на состоянии Инквизиции…

— В эту херню не поверит никто, кто тебя знает, — хмыкнул он. Жозефина потерлась щекой о жесткую кожу куртки. Им с Каарасом в последнее время редко доводилось делить постель. То она падала вечером и от усталости сразу засыпала. То он был не в духе, чем дальше, чем чаще. Но в этот вечер им ничего не должно было помешать.

— В Антиве скоро зацветут сады, — мечтательно проговорила она, осторожно поглаживая мускулистый живот под тонкой тканью. — Когда весной идешь по улицам Антивы, морской бриз приносит запах цветов и разбрасывает лепестки, которые кружатся, как метель, это целые цветочные вихри… Море поутру становится розовым, а на закате — золотым. Окна нашего дома выходят на море, и папа часто говорит, что вид — лучшее, что у нас есть. Я вас познакомлю…

Массивное тело под ее руками напряглось, и Каарас проворчал:

— Счастья будет — полные штаны. Зуб даю, именно о таком зяте твои родители и мечтали всю жизнь.

— Мои родители — умные люди без предубеждений. Они вполне способны понять ваше… теперешнее положение.

Каарас высвободился из ее объятий и шагнул к постели.

— Я вообще-то о том, что я васгот.

Жозефина понимала его опасения, но это было уже слишком.

— Душа моя, — прохладно сказала она, — если вы боитесь шокировать моих родителей, то ваши заботы несколько запоздали. О том, что вы васгот, знает весь Тедас. И если это кого-то и смущало, другие аргументы всегда перевешивали.

— Угу, когда были другие аргументы. Небо там нахуй разваливалось, и все такое. Тогда и мама с папой, наверное, были не против.

Жозефина вытянулась в струну и сжала кулаки, так что ногти врезались в мякоть ладони.

— Каарас, — звенящим голосом произнесла она, — еще немного — и вы договоритесь до того, что я связалась с вами из-за Якоря, титула или еще чего-то в этом духе. И тогда я буду вынуждена вас ударить, предупреждаю сразу, пусть мне даже потом будет очень стыдно.

— Стыдно? — переспросил он и обернулся. Пустой рукав качнулся, и Жозефина поспешно отвела от него глаза. — Это почему?

— Потому что бить любовника по лицу — сущая дикость, разумеется! А вы о чем подумали? — Жозефина вдруг представила: о чем, — и ее щеки вспыхнули. — Вы же не… вы же не считаете, что я вас стыжусь, так или иначе?!

Их взгляды скрестились, и целую секунду воздух был наполнен напряженным молчанием. Потом Каарас улыбнулся.

— Не больше, чем раньше. Даже чутка меньше, потому что мне теперь не нужно учить все эти ножи. Только вилки.

Он шагнул вперед и обнял Жозефину. Она обвила его шею руками, все еще дрожа от обиды и негодования, и спрятала лицо у него на груди.

После этой сцены весь романтический настрой канул в бездну, но они все же заснули в обнимку, и Жозефина, прежде чем закрыть глаза, прижалась губами к мускулистому плечу.

***

Всю следующую неделю Каарас ходил задумчивый, отправлялся прогуляться по окрестностям Скайхолда в одиночестве и не возвращался до темноты.

— Наш Инквизитор мог бы повнимательнее относиться к своим обязанностям, благо их теперь не так много, — сказала как-то Лелиана с раздражением. — Ему сейчас не нужно закрывать разрывы и судить преступников, но он все еще значимая фигура в Тедасе и должен это понимать.

— Знаете, Лелиана, — заметил Каллен, который проверял последние расчеты жалования для солдат, — вы вроде бы знакомы с Адааром не меньше нас, а все не можете его понять.

— И что же я упускаю?

— То, что он никогда не умел быть просто фигурой, пусть даже сто раз значимой.

— А если ничего не предпринимать, он уже не сможет быть даже ей.

Жозефина, присутствовавшая при этом разговоре, сочла за лучшее промолчать.

На седьмой день Каарас подошел к ней, когда она спешно дописывала письмо поверенному в Вал Руайо, и сказал:

— Ты права.

— Это приятно. А в чем на этот раз?

— Ты права, надо поправлять наши дела в Антиве. Пока не пришлось последний хер без соли доедать. Каллен кое-как с солдатами расплатился, но если так пойдет…

— Значит, вы согласны на поездку в Антиву? — Жозефина всплеснула руками и подскочила. — Я немедленно прикажу собирать вещи. Письмо родителям отправлю сегодня же, они будут только рады принять…

Тяжелая ладонь легла на ее затылок и притянула к широкой груди.

— Ты езжай, — сказал Каарас и осторожно погладил ее по волосам. — Письма, то-се… Иветте привет передавай.

Внутри у Жозефины что-то оборвалось и кануло в пропасть, куда-то на самое дно души, где остаются тяжелые воспоминания и непроизнесенные слова.

— Вы не поедете со мной? — спросила она, уже зная ответ.

Он вздохнул. Жозефина боялась поднять голову и посмотреть ему в лицо, потому что все это слишком походило на прощание, за которым не бывает встречи. Любая новая фраза могла оказаться роковой. Поэтому она смотрела в сторону, туда, где пылинки танцевали в солнечном луче у окна.

— Не могу, — сказал Каарас. — Мне надо съездить к авварам.

Часть про авваров была настолько неожиданной, что Жозефина все же подняла взгляд.

— Куда съездить?

— В оплот Каменный Медведь. Свара Солнцевласая меня примет по старой дружбе. Я ж все еще член оплота, не просто хер с горы. То есть из долины как раз.

— Может… может, мне тогда дождаться вашего возвращения?

— Слишком долго ждать. Я за пару дней не обернусь. Езжай одна. Да я в Антиве не больно-то нужен.

— Нужен, — возразила Жозефина и упрямо тряхнула головой. — Вы всегда мне нужны.

Каарас улыбнулся и поцеловал ее, очень осторожно, едва касаясь. Жозефина сцепила руки у него на затылке и притянула ближе, прижалась крепче. У нее мелькнула безумная надежда: вдруг он забудется? Передумает, поймет, насколько это сомнительная идея — уезжать сейчас куда-то одному? Тем более к какому-то горному племени, которое до сих пор не брезговало набегами на соседей!

И сначала даже показалось, что у нее получилось. Его рука соскользнула с ее затылка ниже, легла на талию. Жозефина чувствовала все, что ей так нравилось в нем: его силу, его запах, жар его тела, — и сердце у нее забилось чаще, а с губ сорвался довольный вздох. Но Каарас выпрямился и отстранился.

— Не грусти, — сказал он. — К семье все-таки едешь. Развеешься немножко, а то у нас тут в последнее время невесело как-то.

— Сомневаюсь, что смогу как следует повеселиться. Впереди очень много дел, — слегка дрожащим голосом ответила Жозефина.

Каарас поцеловал ее в макушку и вышел. Жозефина медленно опустилась в кресло, уронила голову на сложенные на столе руки и какое-то время лежала так, сухими глазами глядя на недописанное письмо. Потом она поднялась и вызвала слугу. Нужно было собрать вещи.

***

Несмотря на все опасения Жозефины, слова милорда Адаара сбылись. Путешествие в Антиву благотворно на нее повлияло. Еще подъезжая к столице, ее душа дрогнула от восторга при виде фруктовых рощ и распаханных полей, а главное — при виде моря, которое то скрывалось из виду за деревьями и прибрежными скалами, то снова показывалось, синее, зеленое, с белыми гребешками пены и золотой солнечной рябью на волнах. А потом, за очередным поворотом дороги, тянувшейся вдоль берега, Жозефина увидела из окна экипажа каменные стены столицы вдалеке и частокол мачт в порту, и на глаза у нее навернулись радостные слезы.

Родители вышли встречать ее вместе, и Жозефина со смехом повисла на шее у отца, который, как в детстве, потрепал ее по затылку и осторожно опустил на землю. Мама стояла рядом и кивала. «Как постарели», — вдруг больно кольнуло в сердце. Больше появилось седины, резче стали морщины. Но мама все так же прямо держала спину, а папа улыбался все так же мягко и открыто.

— Жози! — раздался крик от дверей, и на дорожку выбежала Иветта, растрепанная и в платье в пятнах краски. В узле волос у нее торчала кисточка. Жозефина готова была ручаться, что сестра ничего этой кисточкой не рисует, а просто ей нравится такое дополнение к образу. — Ты приехала! А где же Каарас? Я рассчитываю в этот раз написать его портрет!

— Он не смог приехать, — ответила Жозефина и заметила, как переглянулись родители при этих словах. — У него нашлись срочные дела.

— Ну что же, придется сказать Лу, что она зря весь день убирала в лучшей комнате для гостей, — со смешком заметил отец после паузы. — Заходи скорее, Жози. Добро пожаловать домой.

Жозефина зашла в дом, и ей показалось, что она перенеслась в прошлое. Все здесь было прежним: темная резная мебель, высокие окна в гостиной, выходящие на море и в сад, камин с полкой из гномьего мрамора, а на ней — статуэтки, которые еще прадед привез из Ривейна. Все напоминало о чудесных, золотых днях детства, когда заботами маленькой Жози были уроки танцев и правописания, и не было ни Корифея, ни покушений, ни постоянных хлопот о деньгах. Она подошла и погладила ладонью гладкий мрамор.

— Совсем забыла, — спохватилась она и достала из маленькой дорожной сумки драгоценный герб Монтилье. — Я подумала, что будет лучше, если он вернется на свое законное место в доме. А этот новодел над камином перевесим в малую гостиную.

— Потрясающе, — заметил отец, заглянув ей через плечо. — Какая форма, какие цвета! Умели же делать вещи в старину, не то что!..

— _Papa_ , не начинай, — тут же заныла Иветта. — Сколько можно рассказывать про старую школу!

— Сколько нужно, столько и можно.

— Да, потрясающе, — произнесла мама и забрала герб из рук Жозефины. — Непременно вернем его на место. Ты писала о нем, но я и не думала, что он так хорошо сохранился.

— Каарас… милорд Адаар доставал его где-то всеми правдами и неправдами. Он до сих пор отказывается рассказать, где именно. — Жозефина улыбнулась, вспомнив, как подступалась с расспросами, и каждый раз в ответ Каарас делал многозначительное лицо, что в его исполнении было попросту уморительно.

Ну почему он отказался поехать с ней?..

— Жози, а может, он его похитил? Из чьей-нибудь сокровищницы?!

— Иветта.

— Ну что? Это было бы очень романтично!

— Что ж, — заметила мама, — нашей семье есть, за что поблагодарить Инквизитора.

— Всему Тедасу есть, — твердо сказала Жозефина.

— Я имею в виду — персонально. Но ты, должно быть, устала с дороги. Твоя комната готова.

Жозефина и правда устала, поэтому она поцеловала родителей и отправилась в спальню, которая сохранялась за ней с детства. Здесь она жила, когда приезжала на каникулы из пансиона, потом — когда удавалось ненадолго вырваться домой из дипломатического корпуса в Вал Руайо. И вот, теперь она вернулась сюда из Скайхолда. Так странно было сознавать, что мир вокруг изменился, Тедас пережил нашествие Корифея, сама Жозефина успела за несколько лет испытать столько, сколько ей не доводилось испытывать за всю предыдущую жизнь… а ее детская комната оставалась все такой же, со светлыми шелковыми обоями, с морским пейзажем на стене и кукольным домиком в углу. Куклы, друзья детства, все так же чинно сидели по своим местам. В центре, как всегда, располагались ее любимцы — сэр Защитник и леди Сластена. Жозефина не удержалась и подмигнула им. Конечно, Иветта говорила Инквизитору неправду: Жозефина вовсе не играла в куклы. Но она была рада тому, что они оставались здесь, где сохранялась память ее детства.

При мысли об Инквизиторе она вздохнула и потерла кончиками пальцев виски. Ей вдруг остро захотелось, чтобы Каарас оказался здесь, чтобы она могла показать ему дом, где она росла; сад, где весной зацветала яблоня — ее ровесница; чтобы они поужинали с ее родителями, а потом оказались вдвоем в ее спальне, вдалеке от всех забот…

Как он жил в Морозной котловине? Аввары были его друзьями, это правда, но до оплота еще нужно было добраться, а дорога была небезопасна, особенно теперь…

Жозефина вздрогнула, но все же закончила про себя: теперь, когда у него нет одной руки.

Однако думать об этом было бесполезно, потому как не существовало возможности ни на что повлиять.

Семейный ужин прошел отлично. Родителей снедало любопытство, но они жалели уставшую в дороге дочь, и даже трескотня Иветты в этот раз звучала уютно. Братьев Жозефины дома не было, они уехали охотиться к друзьям.

— Но они обязательно вернутся к приему в честь твоего возвращения.

— А мы устраиваем прием? — поразилась Жозефина.

— Разумеется, — сказала мама. — Наша старшая дочь вернулась домой! Разумеется, это повод для приема.

Жозефине пришлась по вкусу эта идея. Во-первых, она соскучилась как по родственникам и друзьям, так и по светским развлечениям, которыми ей уже давно не выпадало насладиться вдоволь. Во-вторых, прием мог продемонстрировать процветание семьи Монтилье деловым партнерам.

Ну и, наконец, приятно было осознавать, что в кои-то веки распоряжаться и все организовывать предстояло не ей самой, в чем Жозефина тут же призналась.

— Уверен, ты заслужила отдых, — сказал папа. — После всех громких дел вашей Инквизиции… Теперь, когда она распущена, чем ты планируешь заняться? Уже приглядела себе место в каком-нибудь посольстве или миссии?

— Мы с твоим отцом думали, что ты теперь сможешь больше времени посвятить семейным делам, — заметила мама. — Торговля налаживается, но приятно знать, что тебе не придется ее совмещать с другой работой.

Жозефина не имела права рассказывать о подпольной деятельности Инквизиции, но она все же заметила:

— У меня еще осталось несколько незавершенных дел, которые потребуют внимания. Но, — она улыбнулась, — сначала я надеюсь отдохнуть с вами.

Несколько дней Жозефина и правда позволила себе провести в праздности, нанося и принимая визиты и выбираясь на прогулки по городу. Когда она гуляла в одиночестве, ей снова казалось, что она перенеслась в прошлое, но стоило разговориться с кем-то, как иллюзия пропадала. Половину ее знакомых интересовала война с Корифеем, а вторую половину — Инквизитор. Жозефина подозревала, что на приеме ее засыплют одними и теми же вопросами. Что было взять с чужих, если родные братья, вернувшиеся-таки с охоты, спросили ее, правда ли Корифей поднял в воздух целый храм и конь какой породы может носить милорда Адаара!

Однако от приема она получила больше удовольствия, чем ожидала. Мама превзошла сама себя. В зале и в саду били фонтаны пунша. Стол ломился от морских деликатесов по сезону. Музыканты играли самые модные мелодии, и гости не успевали наскучить Жозефине своими вопросами, потому что ее то и дело приглашали танцевать. В новом платье, с цветком апельсина в волосах, она танцевала до головокружения, как будто хотела наверстать все пропущенные за последние годы балы.

— Спасибо, мама, — сказала она уже под утро, когда последние гости, зевая украдкой, отправились к своему экипажу. — Я давно так не веселилась.

Жозефина скинула бальные туфли и забралась на диван с ногами. Ступни ее горели.

— Ох, кажется, моим ногам нужна холодная ванна. Я и не думала, что меня засыплют приглашениями на танец. Все-таки я давным-давно не милая дебютантка.

— Это прием в твою честь, — сказала мама и села в кресло с легким довольным вздохом. Последний час бала дался ей нелегко. — А кроме того, ты привлекательная незамужняя девушка. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты пользуешься успехом у кавалеров.

— Мама! — Жозефина рассмеялась. — Я бы еще поверила, что кто-то в этом городе не в курсе моего романа с милордом Адааром, если бы моей сестрой не была Иветта.

— Что Иветта? — сонно спросила сестра, которая прикорнула в кресле у камина. — Я все слышу…

— Да, с Инквизитором Адааром, — задумчиво сказала мама, не обращая внимания на Иветту. — Или теперь его не стоит так называть, раз Инквизиции больше не существует?

— Это имеет значение? — спросила Жозефина.

— Боюсь, что имеет.

— Для меня — никакого.

Мама снова вздохнула.

— Не пойми меня превратно. Когда мы с отцом получили от тебя письмо, в которым ты рассказала о расторжении помолвки с Отранто и своей связи с Инквизитором… мы не были рады. Брак с Отранто означал стабильность и состояние. Роман же с Инквизитором мог как подарить потрясающие возможности, так и закончиться крахом всех надежд на процветание. Но мы не стали возражать. Твой отец всегда был романтиком… а я положилась на твое благоразумие. Любовь ослепляет, но ты никогда не была настолько безрассудна, чтобы увлечься кем-то недостойным.

— Он спас весь Тедас, мама. — Жозефина выпрямилась и спустила ноги с дивана. Чувство легкости во всем теле, которое еще недавно позволяло ей порхать по залу, испарилось без следа. — Вряд ли ты назовешь мужчину, совершившего поступок достойнее.

— Спас. — Мама медленно покивала и пристально посмотрела дочери в лицо. — Но что его ждет теперь?

— Прости?

— Инквизиция распущена, эта чудовищная Брешь закрыта. Чем твой избранник планирует заняться теперь? Особенно, если учесть его увечье.

— Мама! Ты говоришь, словно он калека, за которым нужно ходить. Но это не так.

— Извини, если это тебя задевает. Но стоит смотреть правде в глаза. Если бы он был художником, как твой отец, я бы не волновалась. Если бы торговцем и дипломатом — тоже, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что вопросы такого рода в Инквизиции решала ты одна. Насколько я могу судить, главной задачей Инквизитора была борьба с демонами и с разрывами. Теперь он больше не может ни того, ни другого. Кто же он теперь? Тем более, насколько я знаю, в его народе не принято менять сферу деятельности, если он воин — он воин навсегда…

— Он не кунари. Он васгот, у них нет никаких ограничений в выборе жизненного пути.

— Допустим. Но из твоих писем я поняла, что Каарас Адаар из тех мужчин, которые предпочитают действие созерцанию и размышлению. Как он принимает изменившееся положение дел, ведь теперь он перестает быть главной фигурой на доске? И он не может вернуться к прежней жизни, он же, если не ошибаюсь, бывший наемник?

Жозефина резко поднялась на ноги.

— Прости, я устала и не хочу продолжать этот разговор. Мне нужны ванна и постель.

Никто не пытался остановить ее, когда она босиком пошла к лестнице на второй этаж, держа в руке туфли. Уже у выхода она обернулась.

— Если тебе так важно это знать, Инквизитор не бездействует. У него есть дела, — сказала она и почувствовала, как горло сдавила невидимая петля.

— Дела того же рода, что привели тебя в Антиву?

— Не совсем.

Мама тоже встала и поправила легкую кружевную шаль на плечах, поежившись, словно от внезапного сквозняка.

— Я не хочу давить, Жози. Я только надеюсь, что моя дочь не окажется в один прекрасный день несчастлива, обнаружив, что любит не самого мужчину, а память о том, каким он был.

— Ты говоришь, как он. — Жозефина сглотнула, невидимая петля все никак не желала пропадать. — Он тоже почему-то решил, что его потеря руки и Якоря перечеркивает для меня остальное.

— Да? Тогда мне стоит отдать ему должное — он на самом деле задумался, какое будущее тебе уготовано рядом с ним.

Жозефина развернулась так резко, что апельсиновый цветок выпал из ее волос и свалился на пол, когда она, несмотря на боль в усталых ногах, побежала вверх по лестнице. И даже усталость не помогла ей быстро забыться сном, когда она ворочалась в постели с боку на бок и снова и снова возвращалась в мыслях к разговору с матерью, даже так, постфактум, не в силах дать на ее вопросы иных ответов.

***

Наутро она встала с головной болью и гудящими ногами, но приказала себе собраться. Пора было приниматься за работу, ни торговля Монтилье, ни секретные дела Инквизиции сами себя не наладили бы.

Однако здесь ей не на что было жаловаться. Стоило только начать, и Жозефину мгновенно затянул мир сделок и договоренностей, займов и подрядов, прибылей и затрат. Разумеется, положение обязывало ее поправить семейные дела, но это была лишь одна сторона медали. Что до второй, то Жозефине попросту нравилось то, что она делала, и она твердо знала, что хорошо справлялась. Здесь, на родине, среди таких же торговцев и знатных господ, она чувствовала себя как рыба в воде, и удачно заключенная сделка радовала ее ничуть не меньше танцевального вечера или концерта. А когда с верфи спустили на воду первый корабль с гербом Монтилье, Жозефина почувствовала себя так, словно перед ней распахнулся целый новый мир, и весь этот мир был открыт для нее. Так счастлива она была, наверное, в день победы над Корифеем.

Вечером того же дня всей семьей они отправились в театр. Верная своему первоначальному намерению больше времени проводить с родными, Жозефина посвящала им редкие свободные минуты, иногда силой принуждая себя откладывать перо и вставать из-за стола. Здесь никто не отрывал ее от дел. Приходилось полагаться исключительно на самодисциплину. Но премьеру спектакля по пьесе «Не Шеритан» она сама ждала с нетерпением — слишком любила орлейский оригинал, чтобы пропустить антиванскую версию. И не разочаровалась, напротив, отбила себе ладони, аплодируя.

Никому не хотелось слишком рано заканчивать этот вечер, и, отпустив экипажи, семья Монтилье отправилась домой пешком. Жозефина опиралась на руку отца, братья вели маму и Иветту. Давно стемнело, и на смену жаркому дню пришла мягкая антиванская ночь. Цвет с деревьев давно облетел, и в садах медленно зрели плоды. Зато повсюду распустились розы, бордовые, чайные, белые, розовые; вьющиеся колючие плети оплетали стены, возле главного собора кусты были усыпаны крупными цветами, и в воздухе разливался из сладкий, влажный запах.

— Как хорошо, — вырвалось у Жозефины.

— Хорошо, что выбрались, — сказал отец. — Давно говорил, что нужно чаще куда-то ходить всей семьей. Да и спектакль удался. Хотя мне показалось, что первый слуга немного переигрывал, но в целом достойно, очень даже.

— На вкус Жози, наверное, простовато, ведь она знаток театра Вал Руайо, правда, Жози? — вмешался Антуан.

Жозефина слегка смутилась.

— Вряд ли можно считать меня знатоком, разве что любительницей. Да и в театре я не была целую вечность. Последний раз — почти полгода назад. — Она засмеялась. — Даже вытащила Каараса. Бедный, он очень старался проникнуться.

Она как наяву вспомнила и постановку, и лицо Каараса, который пытался разобраться в хитросплетениях сюжета, но терпел поражение. Они были счастливы в тот вечер, несмотря на назревшие проблемы в Инквизиции и предстоящие сложные переговоры. И даже на то, что у него уже тогда болела рука. Он не жаловался, но Жозефина несколько раз видела, как он украдкой растирает и разминает кисть и морщится. Метка, которая для всего Тедаса была благословением, для Каараса стала личным проклятием. Хвала Создателю, он от нее избавился, пусть и такой дорогой ценой. Что такое одна рука по сравнению с магией, которая постоянно, непрерывно разрушает твое тело, разъедает плоть до кости?..

Жозефине физически больно было думать об этом.

— А когда Каарас приедет к нам? — прощебетала Иветта. — Спектакль будут ставить еще минимум трижды, если милорд Инквизитор поторопится, он успеет его увидеть!

— Сомневаюсь, — отозвалась Жозефина. — Мне так и не удалось сделать из него поклонника театра.

— Уверена, если ты напишешь ему все в подробностях, он оставит свои важные дела и приедет!

— Иветта, — строго сказала мама, — Жози сама разберется.

Жозефина была благодарна за это вмешательство, потому что оно позволяло ей промолчать. И не объяснять, что никакой переписки они с Инквизитором не вели. Единственное письмо, которое переслала ей Лелиана, гласило: «Добрался удачно. Тут нет воронятни. Адаар». Что означало невозможность отправлять послания привычным путем; записку Лелиане передал с оказией какой-то авварский торговец.

Внезапно Жозефине захотелось прийти домой и обнаружить поджидающее ее письмо, написанное знакомым корявым почерком. Пусть две строчки, но все же, но все же…

Никакого письма дома, конечно, не оказалось. И, уже переодевшись ко сну, Жозефина стояла у окна, вдыхала запахи ночной Антивы и вспоминала другую ночь и другой город спустя несколько часов после знаменитой, глупой, романтической дуэли. Тогда Жозефине казалось, что никакая сила в мире не сможет разлучить их с Каарасом.

Кто бы мог подумать, что не Корифей, не красные храмовники, не венатори смогут оторвать их друг от друга, а собственные, вызванные рациональными доводами решения. И окажется, что можно уехать самой, добровольно и без всякой причины чувствовать себя брошенной. Вся прелесть бархатной ароматной ночи истончалась и пропадала, потому что ее невозможно было разделить на двоих, и в тишине спальни только куклы смотрели на хозяйку внимательными круглыми глазами.

— Смотрите, сэр Защитник, — усмехнулась Жозефина, — после ратных подвигов спешите к своей даме сердца, иначе вы разорвете ее маленькое тряпичное сердечко. Леди Сластена этого не заслужила.

Она подошла к кукольному домику и сняла со своего места фигурку рыцаря. В отличие от тряпичной леди Сластены, сэр Защитник был сделан из фарфора. Маленькая Жози иногда представляла, как он оживает и ведет ее на настоящий бал.

Где-то совсем рядом каркнула ворона, так громко, словно залетела в спальню. Жозефина вздрогнула, и фарфоровый рыцарь выскользнул у нее из рук на пол. Раздался печальный звон. Кукольная рука с игрушечным щитом отломилась и отлетела куда-то под стол.

Глупо было лить слезы из-за куклы — Жозефина не плакала, когда Каарас отправлялся на бой с Корифеем; не плакала, когда распускали Инквизицию; сдерживалась, когда уезжала! — но сейчас она с размаху села на пол и разрыдалась, прижимая к груди искалеченную игрушку. К счастью, никто ее не видел и не слышал, стоял поздний час, и все в доме уже давно спали.

— Ничего, — пробормотала она наконец и нетерпеливо утерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Ничего. В глазах вашей прекрасной леди вы всегда будете образцом мужественности, и ее чувства к вам останутся прежними, доблестный сэр.

Она осторожно поднялась на ноги и поставила куклу на прежнее место. Ей показалось, что в лунном свете у сэра Защитника сделалось печальное и обиженное лицо.

— Надеюсь, уж вы-то не окажетесь наутро в каком-нибудь глухом селении, — пробормотала Жозефина и шмыгнула носом. Все это было до ужаса нелепо — и плач, и разговоры с куклами. Должно быть, сказался слишком насыщенный день. Жозефина пересадила леди Сластену поближе к фарфоровому рыцарю и забралась в постель, чтобы забыться сном и набраться сил для новых дел.

***

Письмо от Лелианы пришло спустя две недели, когда Жозефина успела договориться о строительстве третьего корабля.

«Моя дорогая Жози! — писала Лелиана. — Я понимаю, насколько некрасиво с моей стороны отрывать тебя от дел, когда ты с таким упорством возрождаешь торговлю Монтилье. Но боюсь, что больше мне обратиться не к кому.

Каарас Адаар по-прежнему остается в оплоте Каменный Медведь и, насколько я могу судить, в ближайшее время не собирается возвращаться. Если раньше такое положение дел всех устраивало, то теперь, с учетом известных тебе обстоятельств, все наши близкие друзья хотят увидеть его снова».

Жозефина понимала, какие обстоятельства имела в виду Лелиана. Эльфы покидали города. Ее собственная семья в один прекрасный день осталась без эльфийских слуг. Теперь, когда доходы Монтилье выросли, они могли позволить себе нанять людей, так что на укладе жизни семьи перемены почти не сказались. Волновало другое: куда отправились эльфы и что собираются предпринять?.. Мысль о том, что где-то Солас собирал армию, была неуютной. Мягко говоря.

Жозефина помассировала висок и вернулась к письму.

«Я бы ни в коем случае не стала тебя беспокоить, если бы считала, что смогу самостоятельно убедить милорда Адаара прервать его затянувшийся визит к авварам. Ты лучше меня знаешь, что наш милый Инквизитор упрямее стада баранов. Всего несколько людей имеет к нему подход, а поскольку вызвать магистра Павуса из Минратоуса не представляется возможным, я пишу тебе это письмо.

Прости, если я добавляю тебе хлопот и огорчений своей просьбой, но ситуация и правда меня беспокоит. Если ты не можешь сейчас уехать из Антивы, пожалуйста, отправь мне письмо для милорда Адаара, а я найду посланца, чтобы его передать. Уверена, что несколько строк, начертанных твоей рукой, убедят Инквизитора куда лучше, чем любые мои речи.

Со всей нежностью,

Лелиана».

Еще не дочитав до конца, Жозефина уже знала: она отправится в Морозную котловину, несмотря на все «хлопоты и огорчения», как выразилась Лелиана.

Через три дня, оставив необходимые распоряжения и расцеловав родителей, Жозефина Монтилье покинула Антиву.


	2. Встреча

Аввар-часовой не пошевелился, когда Жозефина подвела коня ближе, но внимательно посмотрел на нее из-под отороченного мехом капюшона. Его глаза показались ей абсолютно черными.

— Тан Свара Солнцевласая позволила мне посетить оплот, — сказала она.

Аввар неторопливо кивнул.

— Я слышал слова тана и слышал слова вашей охотницы. Мы рады гостям, низинница, пока они не обнажают оружие. Тебе будет неудобно ездить верхом по оплоту. Оставь коня в стойле и проходи.

— А где ваша конюшня?

Он повел подбородком, и Жозефина увидела приземистое здание, которое поначалу, не приглядевшись, приняла за продолжение скалы. На присыпанной землей крыше бурно цвел эмбриум, стены сливались с камнями вокруг и не сразу получалось заметить потемневшую от времени и влаги дверь на мощных петлях. Жозефина спешилась и повела коня туда. Не стоило и ждать, чтобы в оплоте ей кто-то прислуживал.

После подъема на ветру в конюшне ей показалось очень тепло. Остро пахло лошадьми, три стойла из пяти были заняты мохнатыми и приземистыми конями оплота. Жозефина завела своего скакуна в свободное стойло и принялась стягивать с него седло. Ей давно не приходилось заниматься этим самой, и тугие пряжки не поддавались. Конь протяжно фыркнул.

— И вовсе не смешно, — пробормотала она.

Позади раздалось приглушенное хихиканье. Жозефина обернулась и увидела две ребяческие рожицы, выглядывающие из-за дверей конюшни, загорелые, веснушчатые. Поняв, что их обнаружили, дети захихикали еще громче. Потом тот, что был повыше, шагнул в конюшню и сказал:

— Пусть будет с тобой благословение богов, гостья! Может, тебе нужна помощь?

— Благодарю, — сказала Жозефина и замешкалась с обращением, потому что из-за покрывающих голову капюшонов и одинакового покроя одежды перепутать авварского мальчика и девочку ничего не стоило. Юбок и платьев в горах не признавали, и ее собственный дорожный наряд по антиванской моде смотрелся неуместно посреди Морозной котловины, но ничего более подходящего не нашлось. — Благодарю за добрые намерения. Может, кто-то из вас найдет человека, способного помочь мне расседлать и почистить лошадь? А кто-то проводит меня к тану, потому что я не знаю, куда идти? — Жозефина потянулась к кошельку на поясе.

— Хозяйка Небес не жалует тех, кто берет деньги за помощь гостям. Хальги присмотрит за твоим конем. А я сам провожу тебя, — сказал мальчик. Все-таки мальчик.

Жозефина сняла с седла сумку и пошла за своим провожатым, который повел ее вверх по тропинке между скалами. Вскоре Жозефина призналась сама себе, что без помощи легко бы заблудилась. Тропы в оплоте были, конечно, хоженые, но переплетались и сворачивали порой в самых неожиданных направлениях. В скалах то и дело обнаруживались проходы, которые нельзя было заметить, если не подобраться вплотную, дорога шла то вверх, то вниз, а дома лепились к скалам так, что можно было с порога одного дома шагнуть на крышу другого. Старые жилища авваров как будто врастали в камень, являясь продолжением естественных пещер, новые строились по большей части из камней и грубых бревен.

Конечно, это ничем не походило на торжественный въезд Инквизиции в Вал Руайо, но сейчас, как и тогда, Жозефина чувствовала чужое пристальное внимание. У авваров не принято было открыто глазеть, но они смотрели на гостью исподтишка, делая вид, что заняты своими делами. Женщины были более откровенны в своем любопытстве, то тут, то там слышались их смешки и шепот. Мужчины сдерживались. Жозефина тоже соблюдала местный этикет, никакие улыбки и поклоны, как в Орлее или в Антиве, здесь не приветствовались.

С непривычки ей было нелегко пробираться по скалам, а ребристые камешки кололи ноги сквозь тонкие подошвы ее сапожек. Ее провожатый то и дело убегал вперед, но останавливался и терпеливо ждал, пока гостья нагонит его.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Жозефина.

— Фергни Фергниссен, — гордо ответил мальчик. — Мой отец был с Тепловеем, когда тот ходил на гакконитов. Он первым забрался на стену, убил троих и заслужил народное имя Фергни Крепкорукий. Когда я стану мужчиной, я тоже заслужу народное имя, и оно не будет худым.

Жозефина чуть не спросила, что за странное прозвище он назвал, но вспомнила.

— Тепловеем вы зовете милорда Адаара?

— Мы звали его Инквизитор Тепловей, потому что он растопил ледяную стену и убил ледяного дракона, в котором воскрес Гаккон. Но он сказал, что он больше не Инквизитор, поэтому теперь мы зовем его просто Тепловей. Мы, аввары, не забираем обратно народные имена.

Тропа вывела их на широкую каменную площадку, откуда открывался вид на горы и солнечную долину внизу. Жозефине достаточно было бросить взгляд со скалы, которая круто обрывалась вниз, чтобы у нее захватило дух от страха и восторга одновременно. С другой стороны выросла каменная стена, в ней виднелся вход в пещеру на высоте не менее десяти человеческих ростов. Во вторую пещеру, куда выше и шире, вел проход прямо с площадки. Здесь было людно, должно быть, это место служило авварам заменой городской площади.

— Здесь правит тан Свара Солнцевласая, — громко объявил Фергни. Его явно распирало от гордости, потому что ему выпало сопровождать чудную низинницу к тану и теперь все взгляды были прикованы к ним. — Здесь я могу тебя оставить.

— Спасибо, Фергни Фергниссен, — серьезно сказала Жозефина. — Я вижу, что у твоего отца растет славный сын.

Фергни широко улыбнулся, но тут же принял подобающий воину вид гордый и равнодушный и неторопливо пошагал прочь. Жозефина тихонько вздохнула и вошла в большую пещеру. Здесь даже днем горел огонь в сложенном посередине очаге, стены украшали рисунки и резьба, а кроме того, разноцветные руны — на удачу и от злых духов. Однако возле трона, сделанного из камня, шкур и кости, стоял стол с современным письменным прибором. Свара Солнцевласая торговала с гномами и людьми и вела с ними активную переписку.

Тан — неслыханная честь — встала, когда Жозефина приблизилась к трону. Ее покрытое морщинами и следами от ожогов лицо оставалось в тени капюшона, но глаза блестели ярко, и цепкий взгляд надолго остановился на гостье.

— Приветствую тебя, тан Свара Солнцевласая, — сказала Жозефина. — Пусть горит огонь в твоем очаге и пусть удача сопутствует твоим охотникам.

— Пусть твой Создатель хранит тебя, Жозефина Монтилье из Инквизиции, — ответила Свара Солнцевласая. — Будь моим гостем, если ты пришла как друг.

У авваров была традиция дарить подарки хозяевам, поэтому Жозефина приехала не с пустыми руками. Поразмыслив, она остановила выбор на стеклянном фонаре. В горах с их резкими и переменчивыми ветрами светильник, в котором не гас огонь, должен был стать неплохим подспорьем, а стекла у авваров не делали и оно считалось редкостью. Получив подношение, Свара Солнцевласая повертела его в руках и одобрительно покивала — подарок пришелся ей по вкусу.

— Спасибо за позволение погостить, — сказала Жозефина. — Я приехала, чтобы…

Но тут тан перебила ее.

— Плохой хозяин позволяет гостю говорить о делах с порога. Мы все еще обсудим, Жозефина Монтилье. Сегодня вечером мы устраиваем большой сбор — три оплота придут слушать скальдов. Ты, верно, заметила, сколько авваров собралось сегодня у нас.

— Я думала, здесь всегда так.

Тан засмеялась. Смех удивительно ее молодил.

— Низинница! Аввары в оплотах не наступают друг другу на пятки, как в ваших городах. Неужели ты не заметила оплотных знаков на одежде чужаков? Если хочешь, приходи сюда вечером и увидишь, что мы похожи не больше, чем медведь на лосося.

Жозефина не видела никаких различий, все авварские одежды напоминали ей бесформенные коконы из шкур, но поблагодарила за приглашение.

— Завтра мы обговорим все, с чем ты приехала. А сейчас ты, должно быть, хочешь увидеть Тепловея? — Свара Солнцевласая усмехнулась.

При этих словах сердце Жозефины сильнее дернулось в груди, и ей пришлось вдохнуть чуть глубже, чтобы ответить спокойно и не слишком поспешно.

— Я знаю, что он гостил в вашем оплоте до недавнего времени. Он по-прежнему здесь?

— Тепловей не гость. Тепловей член оплота Каменный Медведь и волен жить здесь, сколько пожелает, пока он чтит оплот. Он здесь. Я сама укажу тебе путь.

— Благодарю.

— Не за что благодарить. — В улыбке тана показалась явственная хитринка. — Не каждый день поглядишь на такую встречу. Идем.

Они вышли из «тронного зала», как про себя Жозефина прозвала большую пещеру, и Свара свернула налево и вниз по очередной тропе. Приходилось приноравливаться к ее широкому шагу. Жозефина заметила, что аввары, хотя и почтительно уступали своему тану дорогу, больше никак не демонстрировали свою учтивость вождю оплота. Нравы здесь были простые. Попробовал бы в Орлее кто-нибудь хотя бы запоздать с поклоном перед Селиной Вальмон!

Однако все различия авварского и орлейского этикета вылетели у Жозефины из головы, когда за поворотом перед ней открылась новая ровная площадка, огороженная забором в половину человеческого роста. И на этой площадке приплясывал в боевой стойке, перетекал с ноги на ногу Каарас Адаар.

Жозефина видела его со спины. Он не надел протез, рукав простой белой рубахи был завязан узлом ниже культи, и край его шевелился от ветерка. Кинжал против обыкновения висел не за спиной, а в ножнах на поясе авварских штанов из кожи и меха. Перед Каарасом так же приплясывала, перекидывала из руки в руку нож молодая авварка с непокрытой головой, светлые косы свешивались ей на грудь. Вдруг она яростно закричала и прыгнула, выбрасывая вперед руку, на солнце блеснуло узкое изогнутое лезвие. Жозефина не успела даже испугаться. Каарас шагнул в сторону, чуть присел, дернул… и его противница повалилась на землю. Впрочем, она тут же перевернулась на спину, приподняла голову, опираясь на локти, и расхохоталась. Должно быть, такие падения были для нее не в новинку.

— Да ебись ты провались! — пронесся над площадкой знакомый рык. — Трюддит Хельдисдоттен! Сколько раз говорил: не пялься туда, куда будешь бить!

— А что бы мне и не пялиться? — спросила Трюддит с земли. — У тебя вроде бы только руки нет, а все остальное на месте!

Жозефина окаменела. Каарас же как ни в чем не бывало отозвался:

— А если хочешь только на мужиков пялиться, не лезь в разведчицы! Сиди дома, рыбу вари. Чтоб все уху ели!

— Тепловей! — позвала Свара Солнцевласая. — Твоя низинная женщина приехала к тебе.

Каарас обернулся, и при виде его вытянувшегося лица Жозефина поняла: все было не зря, и дорога из Антивы, и просьбы погостить в оплоте, и трудный подъем в горы. Рога блеснули на солнце, Каарас оперся рукой о забор и одним прыжком перемахнул его. Жозефина опомнилась и подбежала к нему. Схватила за руку и прижалась щекой к грубой мозолистой ладони.

— Ты это… как же… я и не знал… — бормотал он и, похоже, сам себя не слышал.

— Вам не сказали? — спросила Жозефина, не выпуская его руки и не отводя глаз. На лбу появился новый шрам. В ухе болталась костяная серьга. У губ залегли суровые складки. Но глаза сверкали не хуже, чем после дуэли с Отранто.

— Тану нет нужды оповещать всех в оплоте о своих гостях раньше времени, — с достоинством сказала Свара Солнцевласая, о которой они как-то забыли.

Жозефина пришла в себя и обернулась. Лицо тана оставалось невыразительным, но во взгляде мелькали хитрые искорки. Похоже, Свара Солнцевласая промолчала не без умысла.

— Лелиана сообщила, что вы в ближайшее время не собираетесь возвращаться.

— А, — сказал он и отнял руку. — Лелиана… ну да.

— Оставь Трюддит, Тепловей, и проводи Жозефину Монтилье отдохнуть с дороги, — велела Свара Солнцевласая. — Вечером мы будем принимать ее вместе с другими гостями, как подобает.

Каарас кивнул и сделал удивительно неуклюжий для него жест в сторону узкой тропы, которая вела вдоль скалы вверх от тренировочной площадки. Жозефина пошла вперед, то и дело отводя от лица стебли эмбриума, который прорастал в щелях между камнями. Каарас шел следом совершенно беззвучно, так что она даже несколько раз обернулась, чтобы убедиться, что не осталась одна. Но он не отставал и сдерживал шаг, подстраиваясь под ее неловкую поступь. За все это время она слышала от него только «налево» или «направо» на развилках.

Сейчас Жозефине было настолько не до хозяев оплота и их жизни, что она опомнилась только у дверей дома, прислонившегося к скале. Дом был относительно новый — когда Каарас распахнул дверь, оказалось, что пещеры внутри никогда не было, а просто утес заменил хижине одну стену. У этой каменной стены был сложен грубый очаг, над ним на крюке висел закопченный котелок. Под окном, затянутым мутной пленкой, располагалась лежанка, накрытая шкурами, с меховой подушкой. На низком столике стояла плошка с жиром и торчащим наружу фитилем, лежало кресало, бритва, нож и еще какие-то инструменты, назначения которых Жозефина не поняла. На прибитой полке возле очага обнаружился скудный набор посуды. В углу валялась сумка, из которой выглядывал протез авторства Дагны; с табурета свешивалась кожаная куртка, отороченная мехом. Больше в комнате не было ничего.

— Ну… типа вот. — Каарас оглядел скромную обстановку растерянно, как будто сам впервые в ней очутился. Сдернул с табурета куртку, повертел ее в руке и повесил на вбитый в стену крюк. Один рукав у куртки был значительно короче другого. — В гостевом доме было бы удобнее, но там сейчас народу дохуя…

— Милорд, вы кажется, забыли, как в Скайхолде мы поначалу спали с дырами в крыше, — прервала его Жозефина. — Вряд ли после этого меня что-то смутит.

Он вдруг засмеялся.

— Тут тоже сначала была дыра в крыше. И не одна.

— Это не новый дом? — Жозефина осторожно положила на пол свою сумку и села на табурет. Каарас опустился на лежанку и свесил руку между колен.

— Не. Брошенный стоял. А тут хорошие вещи долго не залеживаются, так что его слегка ободрали, кому доску надо было, кому чего. Дверь и ту кто-то спиздил.

— Как же вы жили? — ахнула Жозефина.

— Да ничего, стены же есть, жить можно было. А потом крышу залатали, остальное тоже в порядок привели. Народ тут нормальный, помогли, один бы я мудохался еще долго. Авгур предлагал обряд провести, чтобы дух жил возле очага, но я отказался — нахуй мне такое соседство… А ты что, одна приехала? — вдруг спохватился он.

— Нет, — поспешила успокоить его Жозефина, потому что он вскинулся, как укушенный. — Хардинг меня проводила.

— А. — Он потер лоб и облегченно вздохнул. — Это она молодец. Надо будет хоть повидаться… потом схожу. Правильно она не отпустила тебя одну, тут такие твари ходят — сожрут и не заметят. Знал бы я, что… А ты уже закончила дела в Антиве?

Жозефина вздохнула и покачала головой. При мысли о том, что приносит ей каждый час промедления и сколько бумаг придется разгребать по возвращении, ей делалось нехорошо. Поэтому она старалась без нужды об этом не думать.

— Это же не военная кампания, это торговля. Ей нужно постоянно заниматься.

— Тогда как же… — начал он и осекся.

— Каарас, — тихо спросила Жозефина и почувствовала, как у нее мелко и противно начинает дрожать щека, — вы мне не рады? Мне не стоило приезжать?

В скудном свете, который давало единственное окно, она не видела его лица, только темный массивный силуэт, но когда он заговорил, в низком голосе слышалось бесконечное изумление.

— Ты что, с ума сошла?

Как будто струна, до предела натянутая у Жозефины в груди, лопнула, и ей сразу стало легче дышать.

— Тогда… тогда покажите мне оплот. Я еще почти ничего не видела.

— Не устала?

— Немного, но мне интересно поглядеть, как вы живете.

Он поднялся на ноги.

— Пошли.

Оплот Каменный Медведь оказался больше, чем представлялось по рассказу Хардинг. Они снова пересекли просторную площадку перед «тронным залом». Теперь Жозефина заметила, что аввары, которые собрались здесь, на самом деле одевались по-разному, и у некоторых из них на куртках и штанах были вышиты зеленые с черным узоры, а у некоторых — желтые с красным, в отличие от местных, которые носили черный и белый цвета. Каарас на ходу обменялся кивками с некоторыми из них.

— Вы успели познакомиться и с жителями других оплотов? — поинтересовалась Жозефина.

— Немного. Сегодня общий сбор, но это так, больше трепа, меньше дела. Завтра большая охота, вот тогда все и перезнакомимся.

Они миновали кузницу, где раздавались удары молота и летели искры отверстия в крыше, несколько лавок и дом шамана, откуда тянуло горелой травой и чем-то сладким. Жозефина пригляделась, но не увидела в окне ничего, кроме огня в очаге.

— Хочешь, зайдем? — предложил Каарас, заметив ее интерес.

Не то чтобы Жозефина боялась моментально стать одержимой, но рассказы об авварских шаманах ее… беспокоили. Призыв духов, варварские гадания, странные ритуалы, и хорошо, что они хотя бы отказались от жертвоприношений. Так говорили. Кажется.

— В другой раз, — поспешила отказаться она. — А что это за частокол?

— А это арена. Там дерутся во славу Гаккона. Месилово то еще, но убивать и калечить запрещено. Хотя жарко бывает, аввары крепкие ребята.

— Вы тоже там деретесь? — удивилась Жозефина.

Каарас остановился и полоснул ее коротким взглядом.

— Угу. А что?

— Вы же сражались с Гакконом? — недоуменно сказала она. — И вроде как… убили? Разве нет?

Он посмотрел на нее пристально, прищурившись, так что резче обозначились морщинки вокруг глаз. И вдруг улыбнулся и зашагал дальше, взяв Жозефину за плечо повыше локтя.

— Да эта хуйня никого не волнует. Аввары считают, что он переродится, так что один хер это их бог. А во что ты веришь, вообще всем плевать. Распорядитель говорит, что Гаккон все равно смотрит на арену и радуется. Мы с Калленом тут на пару такой мордобой как-то устроили… а он-то у нас андрастианин во весь рост.

— Каллен? Командир Каллен сюда приезжал?

— Было дело. Он приют собрался для бывших храмовников строить и заехал попрощаться. Местные ему: кто такой? Ну, Каллен и спизданул, что он командир всех войск Инквизиции, чтобы его ко мне пропустили. А ребята услышали такие новости и спросили: а что, раз ты в Инквизиции первый воин, выйдешь вместе с Тепловеем на арену против молодняка или зассышь? Каллен на слабо и повелся — как будто не старый солдат, а сопля зеленая. Я из дома выхожу — етишкины детишки, он уже к гакконовой арене чешет чеканным шагом, как на плацу. Делать нечего, пришлось помочь, пока ему одному шею не намылили.

Жозефина засмеялась и прильнула к крепкому плечу. Под грубой тканью рубахи бугрились сильные мышцы. Без сомнения, Каарасу Адаару было чем впечатлить даже авваров, которые отличались высоким ростом и телесной мощью.

— Радость моя, у вас вредная привычка к поединкам чести.

Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.

— Сто лет не слышал, как ты смеешься.

Жозефина опустила взгляд. Они пошли дальше, и Каарас рассказывал что-то еще про жизнь оплота, но она еле улавливала смысл фраз.

Она могла вернуть Каарасу его собственные слова. Она очень давно не видела его таким. Расслабленным. Уверенным. Последний год перед Священным Советом политические дрязги и боль от Якоря изнуряли его. Потом были сражения с кунари, потеря руки, предательство Соласа, роспуск Инквизиции, новые хлопоты… Похоже, жизнь у авваров смогла принести ему покой.

Они спустились к морю. Каарас поднялся на валун, прикрыл глаза ладонью от солнца, высматривая рыбачьи лодки. Жозефина смотрела не на море, а на него. В предзакатных золотых лучах его кожа казалась темнее, чем обычно, а может, местные ветра еще сильнее обветрили и задубили ее. В его движениях была неторопливая плавная сила, не резкость хищника и не грациозность галлы, а мощь огромного быка, который не опасен, если только его не раздразнить.

Как Жозефина могла выполнить поручение Лелианы? Как могла заставлять… даже просить его вернуться, покинуть место, которое после долгой войны смогло принести ему мир? Снова толкнуть его навстречу интригам, заговорам, планам? Кто больше него заслужил остаться в покое? Пусть даже он был нужен Тедасу.

Пусть даже он был нужен ей.

Каарас спрыгнул на гальку.

— Возвращаются, — объявил он. — Уже поставили сети на ночь, значит. На сбор опоздать никому не охота.

Он прищурился.

— Ты приуныла как-то. Устала?

Жозефина быстро покачала головой.

— Просто задумалась. А что здесь, ловят много рыбы?

— Порядочно. Больше морской, хотя в реках тоже ловят. Некоторые умельцы даже голыми руками. Ну, такие-то развлечения теперь не для меня.

О своем увечье он тоже говорил очень спокойно, как о чем-то обыденном, включенном в естественный ход вещей.

— В Антиве, — сказала Жозефина, — рыбаки тоже постоянно ходят в море. Весь сезон работает рыбный рынок, где можно найти, наверное, все возможные морские деликатесы.

— С местными деликатесами ты поосторожнее. Они пиздец деликатесные.

— Солнце мое, но все знают, что в путешествиях нужно непременно пробовать местную кухню!

— Тогда бери сушеную рыбу. Только не квашеную. Я серьезно. Всякое дерьмо доводилось пробовать, но с квашеной рыбой ничего не сравнится. Пойдем?

— Давайте еще немного побудем здесь, — попросила Жозефина. Каарас кивнул, и после короткого колебания она взяла его за руку и осторожно погладила широкое запястье.

Быть может, ей суждено было вернуться из оплота в одиночестве. Тем ценнее были эти несколько минут, когда ей не нужно было делить Каараса ни с кем. Когда-то Жозефина сказала ему: порой я забываю, что вы принадлежите всему миру, а не мне. Теперь она слишком хорошо помнила, что он принадлежит в первую очередь себе самому и заслужил это. Но пока еще можно было стоять рядом и смотреть на море, хмурое, седое, совсем не похожее на антиванское. Солнце опускалось к волнам, круглое и красное, от него по воде бежала светящаяся дорожка. Над водой пролетела чайка, спикировала вниз и вынырнула уже с рыбой в клюве, ее силуэт четко вырисовывался на фоне вечернего неба.

Это был незнакомый Жозефине мир, суровый и дикий, но по-своему прекрасный. И нельзя было отрицать, что Каарасу он подходил.

— Вы счастливы здесь? — не удержалась она от вопроса.

Он посмотрел на нее с недоумением и помедлил, прежде чем ответить.

— Да не в счастье дело. Тут просто все. Рыбу поймал — молодец. На арене кому-то рыло начистил — тоже молодец. Гургута завалил — пиздец какой молодец. Женщины мне тут сшили куртку из гургута на холода… из трех, правда, в нем же одном кожи-то хорошей хуй да нихуя. Когда ты не молодец, тоже сразу видно. Жизнь как жизнь.

Жозефина кивнула. Она была права. Морозная котловина подарила Инквизитору заслуженный покой, и не ей или кому-то еще было решать, когда ему уезжать. И уезжать ли вообще.

— Ты что-то дрожишь, — сказал Каарас. — Пойдем-ка, тут по вечерам от воды холодом тянет. Да и стемнеет скоро, общий сбор начнется.

— Что это за сбор? — разлепила губы Жозефина, когда Каарас потянул ее прочь от берега к тропе наверх. — Я что-то не поняла. Это какой-то праздник?

— Скорее укрепление добрососедских отношений. Сегодня все сядут в кружок и будут хвастаться тем, что за последние три года случилось.

— Целых три года?

— А то. Аввары вместе не так часто собираются, три года — еще не самое большое. С зеленоштанными, из Рассветного Лосося, наши видятся почаще, да и торговля с ними побойчее. А которые с желтой краской — эти из Солнечной Змеи, с ними лет пятьдесят назад была заварушка. Вот и самое время помириться нормально, живут-то они близко, за две горы. Даже шаман их притащился, значит, ребята и правда серьезно настроены, будут сидеть на жопах ровно, если только на арену не полезут. А они полезут… но это уже другая забота.

— А почему нужно хвастаться?

— Традиция такая. Сначала байки травить, а потом скальды выйдут прославлять подвиги. Скальдов тут уважают, они и за певцов, и за ученых. Брама Кенрика помнишь? Аввары его до сих пор называют скальдом, пришедшим из низин. Он им понравился.

Они дошли до дома Каараса, когда солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом. Быстро темнело, в сумерках высокие фигуры авваров на оплотных тропах казались призрачными.

— Солнце мое, — сказала запыхавшаяся после крутого подъема Жозефина, — вы лучше меня разбираетесь в авварском этикете. Меня пригласили быть гостем сегодня, и мне совсем не хочется кого-нибудь нечаянно оскорбить. Расскажите, чего здесь ни в коем случае нельзя делать.

Каарас расхохотался так, что двое охотников, идущих по утесу выше, изменили привычной авварской невозмутимости и обернулись.

— Бля, сказал бы мне кто раньше, что услышу такое от тебя — не поверил бы!

— Я никогда не стыдилась спрашивать, если чего-то не знаю, — сказала слегка уязвленная Жозефина. — А в нашей ситуации вы куда компетентнее меня, странно было бы это отрицать.

— Всем бы так.

Он вдруг притянул ее к себе, Жозефина покачнулась и для равновесия обхватила его обеими руками, прижалась щекой к грубой ткани рубахи. Теперь она слышала стук его сердца — ровный, как будто они не поднимались только что в гору, успокаивающий. Она осторожно провела ладонями по его спине, вверх к лопаткам; приподнявшись на носки, сунула нос за неплотно зашнурованный ворот. Каарас шумно вздохнул, и Жозефине остро захотелось затянуть его в дом и пропустить все на свете сборы и песнопения, чтобы получить его на ночь, возможно, последнюю.

Вот только им меньше всего нужно было оскорбить хозяев. И Жозефина не сомневалась, что отклонение приглашения может стать поводом для обиды у любого народа, и аввары не исключение.

— И все же, — приглушенно сказала она, пока ее руки словно сами по себе сминали ткань рубахи на широкой спине, — уберегите меня от ошибок.

— Угу, — пробормотал он куда-то ей в волосы.

— Каарас, мы опоздаем…

— М-м, — он прижал ее еще плотнее к себе, и такая близость была уже почти невыносимой.

— Милорд. — Жозефина разжала пальцы и уперлась ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь отстраниться, хотя вырваться силой из хватки даже единственной его руки все равно не получилось бы.

Он снова вздохнул и отступил на шаг. Жозефина отвернулась и принялась поправлять волосы, надеясь, что в сумерках румянец на ее лице будет не слишком заметен. Щеки у нее горели.

— Главное, не пытайся спорить про их богов и утверждать, что нет никого, кроме Создателя, — выговорил он очень старательно и спокойно. — А в остальном вряд ли ты сможешь кого-то оскорбить. Аввары все равно считают всех низинников неотесанным пиздецом, так что ты ничем не удивишь.

— Даже вас?

Жозефина имела в виду отношение авваров к Инквизитору — все же его признали членом оплота, неужели это не сказалось на их восприятии? Но Каарас хмыкнул.

— Меня ты сегодня уже удивила. Если надо переодеться или еще чего — иди. Подожду.

Жозефина проскользнула за дверь, и та закрылась у нее за спиной.

Долгих переодеваний не требовалось — в сумке у Жозефины была только смена белья да теплая кофта из овечьей шерсти, которую она нашла на ощупь и вслепую натянула поверх дорожного платья. Однако возвращаться она не спешила и села на табурет, старательно не глядя на лежанку с шкурами, на которую падал тусклый лунный отблеск. Ей срочно требовалась передышка, чтобы дать отдых натруженным ногам и хоть немного привести в порядок перепутанные мысли.

Их с Каарасом по-прежнему тянуло друг к другу, и в этом не было ничего удивительного, хотя острота собственного желания немного напугала Жозефину. Но это ничего не меняло. Если Каарас… если милорд Инквизитор решит остаться в оплоте Каменный Медведь, то их отношения сведутся к таким вот редким встречам. И то если тан Свара Солнцевласая будет каждый раз соглашаться на визиты низинницы. И это далеко, слишком далеко от Антивы, чтобы Жозефина могла постоянно ездить на свидания для собственного удовольствия!

Но какие у нее были альтернативы? Даже нормальную переписку с оплотом и то не наладили. Переехать сюда? Бросить торговлю, семью, пасти коз на горных склонах и варить рыбу в закопченном котелке?

Пожалуй, даже Иветта назвала бы такой вариант глупой фантазией.

А главное, решительно непонятно было, что об этом думает сам Каарас Адаар. Который, между прочим, все лето не давал о себе знать, а теперь едва сумел выпустить ее из объятий.

При мысли об объятиях Жозефина снова вспыхнула, но решительно поднялась с табурета и вышла из дома. Оказалось, пока она приходила в себя, окончательно стемнело, и темноту рассеивали только огни костров тут и там и слабый свет из окон. Каарас стоял у края тропы, его рубаха смутно белела в темноте. Жозефина поежилась под порывом холодного ветра и плотнее запахнула плащ. Устойчивый к холодам Каарас не стал переодеваться, но какие же морозы тут стояли, когда ему потребовалась куртка из гургута?..

Ей не хотелось смущать его сейчас новыми прикосновениями, но он без лишних слов сам взял ее за запястье перед спуском. Вскоре Жозефина порадовалась этому, потому что в темноте тропы казались еще более коварными и крутыми, чем днем, и в одиночестве она легко сломала бы себе ногу, если не шею. После ровных мостовых Антивы прогулки по авварскому оплоту стали для нее суровым испытанием.

От дома Каараса они шли вдвоем, но сойдя на тропу пошире, быстро оказались в окружении множества людей. Общий сбор был воистину общим — на нем могли присутствовать все члены оплота, а не избранные. Куда-то пропала и подчеркнутая суровость манер — тут и там слышался смех, разговоры, кто-то даже завел песню, но быстро бросил.

Огонь посреди «тронного зала» разгорелся сильнее. Жозефина почему-то ожидала увидеть над ним тушу козла на вертеле или еще какую-нибудь охотничью добычу, уместную на пиру, но ничего подобного в пещере не оказалось. Аввары рассаживались вокруг очага, ряд за рядом. По обе стороны от трона тана стояли два принесенных откуда-то кресла из дерева, украшенного рогом. На них сидели молодые мужчины, один с зелеными узорами на одежде, другой — с желтыми. Жозефина поняла, что это почетные гости из приглашенных оплотов. Она огляделась в поисках свободного места, но Каарас провел ее в ближний к огню круг, сел сам и хлопнул ладонью по шкуре рядом с собой. Сидеть по-авварски, на корточках или сложно переплетя ноги, Жозефина не умела, поэтому она устроилась на шкуре, подобрав под себя ступни. Никто не возразил против того, что они заняли место у самого очага — похоже, Тепловей его заслуживал. От огня тянуло жаром, и Жозефина развязала плащ.

К ним подошла авварка с широким деревянным подносом в руках, заваленным разной снедью. Она кивнула Каарасу:

— Угощайся, Тепловей.

Потом она повернулась к Жозефине.

— Попробуй нашей еды, низинница. Пусть отвалится язык у того, кто скажет, что тебя плохо принимают в оплоте Каменный Медведь!

От вида, а главное, от запаха угощения у Жозефины подвело живот, и она сразу вспомнила, что ничего не ела с обеда, который делила еще с Хардинг и ее разведчиками. Помня о предупреждении Каараса, она взяла сушеную рыбу, потом, поколебавшись, какие-то зеленые побеги и мисочку с улитками. В Ферелдене улиток презирали, но в Вал Руайо они считались деликатесом. В Морозной котловине, как оказалось, тоже. Авварка протянула Жозефине глиняную кружку с густым оранжевым морсом и отошла к другим гостям. Каарас одобрительно кивнул и прошептал:

— Правильно. Гость, разделивший хлеб с хозяином, уже не совсем чужой, все такое.

— Знаете, — шепнула в ответ Жозефина, — я так хочу есть, что готова прикончить все это и без соображений о высокой дипломатии.

Он улыбнулся и собирался сказать что-то еще, но тут Свара Солнцевласая хлопнула в ладоши, и все разговоры смолкли. К огню вышел высокий грузный мужчина с закрытым полумаской лицом. Ростом он был почти с Каараса, а его поясом можно было обернуть талию Жозефины втрое. Черно-белый мех на его одеждах топорщился в разные стороны, пряди светлых, не очень чистых волос свободно рассыпались по плечам.

— Боги наших предков и наши боги! — позвал он зычным голосом. — Сегодня в оплоте Каменный Медведь мы принимаем как друзей народ оплотов Солнечная Змея и Радужный Лосось! Станьте свидетелями нашей встречи, порадуйтесь вместе с нами и благословите эту дружбу, которую мы скрепим перед вами песнями, состязаниями и угощением!

Ничего не произошло, но аввары серьезно закивали в ответ на эту речь. Уже без объяснений Жозефина поняла, что это был авгур, шаман оплота Каменный Медведь, мимо чьего дома они проходили днем. Почему-то при слове «шаман» ей представлялся кто-то менее… солидный. Авгур наверняка имел бы весомые преимущества в теологической беседе с представителями Церкви. Позволяющие уложить соперников в прямом смысле на лопатки.

Тут без всякого предупреждения тан Свара Солнцевласая хлопнула себя по коленям и заговорила.

— А вот такое было. Пошла я прошлым летом на охоту и ранила оленя. Он побежал в лес, а я за ним. Гналась я за ним до вечера и пришла к старым развалинам…

Так начался вечер сказаний. Каждый участник по очереди рассказывал свою историю. Если самому было нечем похвастаться, допускалось говорить про родственников или хотя бы про друзей. Интересные истории встречались одобрительным гулом, если же возникали сомнения в правдивости рассказчика, аввары не стеснялись их выражать, впрочем, это не мешало ни говорить, ни слушать. Похоже, подлинность событий здесь всех волновала меньше, чем увлекательность байки.

Когда очередь по кругу дошла до Каараса, тот, ничуть не смутившись, хлопнул ладонью по колену.

— А вот еще что было. Пошел я как-то с друзьями на Глубинные тропы. Темно, как у дракона в заднице, только грибы по стенкам светятся. Вдруг вижу: обрыв, а на краю обрыва камень, а на камне руны со стрелкой. Шагнул я с обрыва, а под ногами у меня каменный мост прямо из воздуха сложился, и перешли мы на другую сторону. А там пещера. Смотрим: а в пещере наги сидят, а посреди, самый большой — в короне на башке…

Историю про нажьего короля Жозефина уже слышала и до сих пор не знала, не выдумал ли ее Каарас, хотя Дориан Павус громко клялся, что так все и случилось. Аввары тоже засомневались, и когда рассказчик закончил, дружно грянули:

— Врешь! Враки!

— Лопнуть мне, если пизжу, — с достоинством проговорил Каарас.

Жозефина думала, что следующей будет ее соседка слева, рыжая авварка с глубокими шрамами от когтей на шее, но тут Свара Солнцевласая вдруг сказала:

— А что, Жозефина Монтилье из Инквизиции, порадуешь ли ты нас какой-нибудь историей от своего народа или пропустишь свой черед?

Это было неожиданно, и Жозефина растерялась. Если Каарас считался здесь своим и говорил от имени оплота Каменный Медведь, то ей предлагалось выступить от имени уже не существующей организации. Однако ее колебания длились всего миг. Жозефина хлопнула в ладоши.

— А вот еще такое было. Как-то отправился сын моего дяди в море рыбачить. И клюнула у него рыба. И не просто клюнула, а потянула его вместе с лодкой в сторону…

История про кузена Джакомо, который хотел мирно отдохнуть с удочкой, а вместо этого случайно выиграл лодочные соревнования, была прелестна своей полной правдивостью. Однако Жозефина ничуть не удивилась, когда финал встретили слитным криком:

— Врешь!

— Провалиться мне, если лгу, — сказала Жозефина и выше подняла подбородок.

После первого от огня круга все больше авваров пропускали свою очередь — не у каждого находилось, чем поделиться. Однако высказаться можно было любому. Фергни Фергниссен, юный проводник, рассказал, как нашел в птичьем гнезде осколок льда, который сначала трещал и искрился, а потом растаял в воздухе прямо на глазах. Должно быть, остатки тевинтерского наследия еще встречались в этих краях.

Пока аввары говорили, Жозефина потихоньку прикончила угощение. В зеленых побегах она узнала папоротник. Улитки оказались дивно хороши, и она даже задумалась, сможет ли узнать рецепт для своей кухарки.

Когда прозвучала последняя история про найденную на берегу странную раковину, тан Свара Солнцевласая снова хлопнула себя по коленям. Жозефина подумала: неужели все пойдут на второй круг? — но тан сказала:

— Что ж, мы потешили богов и друг друга. Однако никто не скажет лучше скальда, и без песни скальда что за праздник. Фуллна Хетсдоттен!

Темноволосая бледная девушка поднялась на ноги и вышла ближе к огню. Жозефине почему-то показалось, что она бледна не столько от природы, сколько от волнения перед публикой. Скальд обвела взглядом пещеру, выставила вперед руку со сжатым кулачком и заговорила нараспев звонким чистым голосом, отбивая ритм.

_— Корт Отец Гор,  
услышь мою песнь.  
Хозяйка Небес,  
порадуйся ей.  
Слушайте, боги-учителя.  
Слушайте, люди,  
я, Фуллна Хетсдоттен,  
скажу всю правду  
о Гурде Безумном,  
призвать решившем  
в тело свое  
могучего бога  
Зимодыха Гаккона,  
о могучем тане  
Сваре Солнцевласой  
и о теплом ветре,  
с низин поднявшемся,  
растопившем лед  
в крепости старой…_

На словах о богах-учителях Жозефине показалось, что у стены, где стоял авгур, что-то блеснуло красным, как будто крупный рубин отразил солнечный луч. Но, быть может, это была всего лишь игра пламени или бурного воображения. Она отвлеклась на вспышку и, зачарованная чеканным ритмом песни скальда, не сразу сообразила, что Фуллна рассказывает о прошлом визите Инквизитора в Морозную котловину, когда он разыскивал в горах следы Америдана. И то сказать, после начала, которое оказалось более-менее понятным, язык песни усложнился, наполнился метафорами, и Жозефине оставалось только порадоваться, что вступление послужило ей своеобразным либретто. Она сама бы не разобралась сходу в поэтических образах, которые скальд еще и громоздила один на другой, и тем более не поняла бы, что ужасного в том, что кукушка прокуковала Гурду с кривого дерева, а ночь он провел в черной расселине.

Загудели струны — кто-то подыгрывал скальду на неизвестном Жозефине инструменте, не заглушая, а только оттеняя звонкий голос Фуллны. Струны то низко угрожающе рокотали на словах о Гурде и гакконитах, то торжественно звенели, когда речь шла о тане Сваре Солнцевласой, авварах оплота и отважном низиннике, огнеруком и быкоподобном.

Жозефина покосилась направо. Низинник, уже не огнерукий, но по-прежнему быкоподобный, спокойно слушал, как скальд воспевает его подвиг, и слегка улыбался. Краем глаза Жозефина заметила, что не она одна посмотрела на него: почетный гость с расшитым желтым одеждой — из Солнечной Змеи, значит? — даже наклонился немного вперед в своем кресле, разглядывая Каараса. У аввара было узкое молодое лицо, усыпанное веснушками, и посреди этих трогательных веснушек странно и дико выглядел глубокий шрам через всю щеку.

Ничто, кроме гула струн и голоса скальда, не нарушало тишину. Может, аввары всегда так выражали свое уважение к певцам, а может, каждый боялся отвлечься и пропустить самое интересное, а то и свое имя, ведь Фуллна рассказывала о недавних событиях и участники этих событий сейчас сидели в пещере. Жозефина услышала и про крепкорукого Фергни, и про легконогого Инги, который снял засов с ворот крепости, и про Ульфру Медвежье Сердце, которая шла на гакконитов без брони, с открытой грудью. Рыжая соседка слева еле слышно фыркнула при этих словах, и Жозефина поняла, что это и была отважная Ульфра. Но когда Фуллна спела о том, как низинник рассек неистового Гурда пополам и дух Гаккона вырвался из мертвого тела, все аввары из оплота Каменный Медведь крикнули в один голос.

Не мог он никого рассечь пополам, подумала Жозефина. Каарас всегда сражался парным оружием, кинжалами не разрубишь человека при всем старании. Может, однажды кто-то выслушает эту песню и подумает, что Гурда победил какой-то кунари с топором, вроде Железного Быка. А может, это и был Бык, ведь он тоже дрался тогда в Морозной котловине, просто в песне скальда двое друзей слились в один образ непобедимого рогатого героя… Но так ли это было важно? Главное, аввары запомнили Инквизицию и ее предводителя, и теперь воспевали их общий подвиг. Такое не забывается.

Фуллна перешла к описанию битвы с драконом, и тут Жозефина запуталась окончательно, потому что не могла понять, какие слова относились к авварам, какие к дракону, а какие — к Инквизитору и его друзьям. Единственное, что она поняла: сражение было трудным. В этом, впрочем, она и не сомневалась. Чем сложнее была битва, тем немногословнее ее впоследствии описывал Каарас. О Гакконе, если Жозефине не изменяла память, он выразился: «Убил и убил, хер с ним». Лаконичнее он был только после сражения с Корифеем. Советники при этом не присутствовали, но люди говорили, что Инквизитор вышел из руин храма и сказал только: «Сдох». Скальд же в своей песне не скупилась на описания, и у Жозефины голова кругом пошла. Она покосилась на Каараса. Сейчас он, наемник из васготов, милорд Инквизитор, показался ей больше принадлежавшим оплоту, который сложил о нем песню, чем Инквизиции, несмотря на все баллады Мариден Приветной.

Наконец, дракон был повержен, и тело его рухнуло на лед, а гордый дух Гаккона Зимодыха воспарил к небесам, чтобы удачно возродиться потом. Песня закончилась. Пещера взорвалась криками одобрения, аввары хлопали ладонями по коленям и стучали кружками об пол. Жозефина зааплодировала. Скальд улыбалась, и на ее щеки медленно возвращался румянец.

— Спасибо, Фуллна Хетсдоттен, — сказала Свара Солнцевласая, перекрывая шум. — Славную песню ты сложила, не иначе, Корт Отец Гор, который подарил нам стихи, благоволил тебе.

— Славная была битва, — отозвалась та, — стыдно было бы оставить ее без песни. Если кто хочет, пусть скажет лучше.

Однако глаза Фуллны блеснули, и Жозефина подумала, что молодая скальд не потерпит конкуренции и лучше бы описание драки с Гакконом оставить за ней.

— А что же гости? — спросила Свара. — Порадуют ли они нас новыми песнями?

Тут Жозефине пришла в голову ужасная мысль.

— Солнце мое, — шепнула она Каарасу, — меня же не попросят петь от имени Инквизиции? Я уже давно не бард, я разучилась!

Он покачал головой и ответил так же шепотом:

— Не бойся, тут считают, что быть скальдом — охуенно редкий дар от Корта Отца Гор, любого они просить не станут.

Его слова успокоили Жозефину, и она с интересом посмотрела, как к огню выходит пожилой аввар с зеленым узором на куртке, скальд от Радужного Лосося.

Однако выслушать его песню до конца она не смогла. То ли телесная усталость после дороги и прогулки по оплоту, то ли напряжение чувств, то ли тепло от очага и вкусный ужин сыграли с Жозефиной шутку — ее разморило. Она напрасно запрещала себе закрывать глаза и незаметно щипала себя за запястье. Под глубокий голос скальда она уронила голову на плечо Каараса и задремала.


	3. Возвращение

Жозефина проснулась, но не торопилась открывать глаза — не хотелось отпускать сон, в котором было что-то хорошее, ласковое, пусть даже она и не могла вспомнить, что именно. Ей было мягко, тепло и тяжело. Она подумала, что Каарас ночью снова закинул на нее руку и прижал к постели. Жозефина вздохнула и разлепила ресницы.

Бледный свет заливал авварский дом. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь затянутое пузырем окно и пятном ложились на мохнатую шкуру, которая служила вместо одеяла и оказалась такой тяжелой. Жозефина села и обнаружила, что спала прямо в дорожном платье, хотя кофту и плащ с нее кто-то снял и распустил ей волосы. Стоило выбраться из-под одеяла, как по спине тут же пробежал холодок — огонь в очаге погас, остались только светящиеся малиновым угли, а Морозная котловина оправдывала поутру свое название. На столе стояла миска, накрытая вместо крышки плоской лепешкой; перед очагом обнаружилась бадья с водой, хотя накануне ее в доме не было. В котелке, который висел не над огнем, а в стороне, тоже поблескивала вода, и это было очень кстати — Жозефине мучительно захотелось умыться. Каараса в доме не было. Во дворе, как оказалось, тоже. Оставалось только гадать, где он провел ночь.

Жозефине пришлось постараться, чтобы снова зажечь огонь и подвесить над ним котелок, но умываться ледяной водой из горных рек было и вовсе немыслимо. Пока котел грелся, она успела окончательно проснуться и обнаружить свои плащ и кофту аккуратно сложенными на табурете, а шпильки для волос — на столе рядом с бритвой Каараса. В миске под лепешкой оказалась рыба, на сей раз копченая. После короткого колебания Жозефина съела половину.

Умывшись и уложив волосы, хотя без зеркала это оказалось труднее обычного, она накинула плащ и вышла из дома. Солнце поднялось уже высоко, но воздух оставался прохладным и очень свежим, соленый бриз с моря смешивался с запахом разнотравья на склонах. С уступа, на котором стоял дом Каараса, можно было увидеть море — сейчас синее, ласковое, с пляшущими на волнах зайчиками. Порыв ветра тут же свел на нет все попытки Жозефины причесаться как следует и растрепал ей волосы. Она нетерпеливо убрала за ухо вывалившуюся из узла прядь и пошла вниз по тропе, плотнее запахнув полы плаща.

Нужно было повидаться с таном Сварой Солнцевласой. И с Каарасом, конечно. Поблагодарить за гостеприимство и объяснить, что она не может остаться надолго. После этого можно было собирать вещи и возвращаться к Хардинг.

Оказалось, что у Жозефины отложились в памяти некоторые пути и перекрестки оплота, и ноги вынесли ее на «главную площадь». Сегодня здесь было меньше авваров, чем накануне, и большинство из них собралось у отвесной стены под малой пещерой. Жозефина мазнула рассеянным взглядом по группе людей — язык не поворачивался назвать это собрание толпой, — по утесу… и застыла на месте, пригвожденная к земле ужасом.

Один раз она в своей жизни она уже наблюдала, как Каарас Адаар карабкается по скалам, и этих впечатлений ей более, чем хватило. Но тогда у него хотя бы было две руки!

— Не бойся, низинница, — сказали у нее над самым ухом. Она отпрянула с приглушенным возгласом и увидела Трюддит, вчерашнюю партнершу Каараса в поединке. Трюддит весело скалилась — наверное, ей пришелся по вкусу испуг Жозефины, у которой бешено колотилось сердце. — Тепловей забирается на скалу каждое утро, чтобы не растерять силу и ловкость. Он хороший воин, хотя вы в долинах в этом разуверились.

— Это не так, — возразила Жозефина. Она пыталась вежливо смотреть на собеседницу, но взгляд поневоле возвращался к Каарасу, который достиг середины пути и отдыхал, вцепившись пальцами в выступ. Снизу он казался существенно меньше, чем на самом деле. И уязвимее.

— Разве? — Трюддит хмыкнула и тряхнула головой. — Когда Зигритт ушла в добровольное изгнание, авгур ходил за ней и уговаривал вернуться. Если бы Свара Солнцевласая спустилась в низины и осталась там, мы пошли бы и просили ее вернуться, потому что она хороший тан. Однако Тепловея никто не спешит возвращать, хотя небо, которое он сшил, общее. У низинников такая короткая память или они нашли для себя новое небо?

— К нему приезжал командир Каллен, — ответила Жозефина немного резче, чем стоило, потому что Каарас снова двинулся вверх. — И, в конце концов, я здесь.

Трюддит склонила голову к плечу и расхохоталась.

— Вот как? Бедный Тепловей, он-то думал, что к нему приехали друг и женщина! Что ж, если низинники не забыли про честь — это хорошо, вот только Тепловея жаль. Он никому здесь не согревал постель, хотя желающие бы нашлись.

— Не сомневаюсь. Он всегда привлекал внимание.

— Если ты посол, а не женщина, зачем ты сердишься? Хотя я не знала, что у низинных послов принято обниматься у огня, как мужу и жене, но что нам знать о ваших порядках! А все-таки досадно: ты увезешь его в долины, и он не успеет показать мне новую ухватку с ножом. Жаль, жаль! — Трюддит откинула косы за спину, и пошла прочь, посмеиваясь. Жозефине было не до ответов, а тем более не до разъяснений, что смешливая авварка имеет все шансы узнать еще не один и не два приема в драке. Особенно если будет на самом деле учиться, а не разглядывать учителя. Каарас добрался до верха скалы. Вот он осторожно зацепился рукой за уступ, дернулся всем телом, подтянулся… Когда он сел на краю, спустив ноги вниз, Жозефина почувствовала, что у нее промокло платье на спине и дрожат руки.

К ней подошел авварский воин в цветах оплота Каменный Медведь.

— Тан Свара Солнцевласая ждет тебя для разговора, Жозефина Мон… монтилей.

Жозефина снова посмотрела наверх. Каарас так и отдыхал на скале, опершись рукой о каменную стенку. Наверное, из пещеры был другой выход, но если нет… Жозефина знала, что смотреть еще и на спуск обратно она не в силах. Приглашение пришлось как нельзя вовремя.

— Благодарю, — сказала она. — Я немедленно отправлюсь к тану.

Свара Солнцевласая ждала гостью, сидя на троне и подперев голову рукой. Жозефина вежливо поклонилась.

— Сядь, — сказала тан. — Я не орлейская императрица, передо мной не нужно все время стоять.

Садиться в украшенные кресла, которые так и стояли по обе стороны от трона, Жозефина не решилась и осторожно опустилась на деревянный чурбачок возле очага.

— Рассказывай, что за дело привело тебя в оплот.

Что ж, нужно было разделаться с первой частью объяснений, попроще. Вторая, предназначенная Каарасу, казалась намного тяжелее.

— Тан была мудра, когда не стала вчера разговаривать со мной о делах. Обстоятельства изменились, и у меня нет причин задерживаться в оплоте. Спасибо за то, что вы приняли меня. Я уеду сегодня же.

Свара Солнцевласая казалась удивленной. Она выпрямилась и даже сняла капюшон, как будто он мешал ей разглядывать собеседницу. Жозефина ничем не выдала своего потрясения, но прославленная авварская воительница была страшна. На голове ее виднелись ожоги, на которых так больше и не отросли сгоревшие в битве волосы, светлые пряди едва прикрывали изуродованную кожу.

— Оплот чем-то обидел тебя, Жозефина Монтилье?

— Ничуть! Я всегда буду помнить ваше гостеприимство.

— Что же тогда: прибыли новые вести о древнем эльфе, которые заставляют тебя торопиться? Но мои часовые не говорили, что в оплот прилетали вороны.

— Вы знаете про Соласа? — не удержалась от удивленного возгласа Жозефина. Тан кивнула.

— Тепловей рассказывал нам о нем. Этот эльф хочет перемешать мир богов и людей.

Если Жозефина правильно понимала авварские верования, горцев с их шаманами такая идея должна была напугать меньше других. Уж точно меньше, чем магов Круга, для которых само слово «одержимость» было синонимом кромешного ужаса.

— И что же вы думаете о его идее?

— Это неправильно. — Тан поджала губы и покачала головой. — Чайка может нырять в море, рыба может выпрыгивать из воды. Но птица не вьет гнезда на волнах, а рыба не может дышать на суше. У людей свой мир, у богов — свой, и хотя мы и живем бок о бок, мы слишком разные, чтобы сходиться теснее, чем сейчас. Старый эльф безумен. Мы с авгуром много думали о рассказе Тепловея и ждем худшего. Когда ты попросила позволения приехать, я подумала, что ты несешь дурные вести. Дал ли эльф снова знать о себе?

Жозефина кивнула, мгновение помедлив. Если милорд Инквизитор рассказал авварам о планах Соласа, не было смысла отмалчиваться. Тем более она мало что могла добавить к рассказу.

— Мы не знаем, чем именно он занят, но есть признаки того, что он начал собирать сторонников.

— Хороший охотник знает о хищнике задолго до того, как его увидит. Может, вы и напали на след. Значит, Тепловей вернется в низину.

Было очень трудно произнести следующие слова, и Жозефина мысленно попросила прощения у Лелианы. Какие оправдания она будет подыскивать для самой себя, даже представить было сложно.

— Мы тоже так думали поначалу, но… быть может, целесообразнее ему остаться в оплоте.

Тан пожала плечами.

— Я говорила, Тепловей может приходить и уходить, когда ему будет угодно. Он член оплота, но по крови он низинник, и сердце его все равно принадлежит его народу. Я рада ему — он хороший охотник и умелый боец даже сейчас, но я не буду пытаться его задержать.

— Возможно, это не потребуется, — тихо сказала Жозефина. — Оплот стал ему новым домом, и я не считаю себя вправе уговаривать милорда Адаара покидать Морозную котловину.

— Уговаривать? Ты и правда считаешь, что его нужно уговаривать?

Свара Солнцевласая запрокинула голову и расхохоталась, звонко, молодо, как девчонка. Она смеялась так неудержимо, что подпрыгивало ожерелье из медвежьих клыков у нее на груди. Наконец, она издала протяжный всхлип и смахнула ладонью выступившие слезы.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Тепловей пришел к нам. Мы не считаем, что с куском руки он потерял и кусок храбрости.

— Я вовсе так не считаю, — воскликнула Жозефина, задетая за живое. — Я не знаю никого храбрее. Но он и так совершил подвиг. Никто не может требовать от него больше, и если он предпочтет не возвращаться, остальным придется смириться с его решением.

— Тепловей не из тех, кто прячется от битвы в норе. Да и реши он остаться здесь, разве битва не придет к нему сама? Старый эльф угрожает всему миру, значит, драться придется каждому. Авгур не видит знаков Гаккона — пока, но когда они появятся, оплот будет готов, и самые смелые встанут там, где окажется труднее всего! Ты говоришь, что веришь в Тепловея, но пытаешься укрыть его от беды, как мать укрывает ребенка. Он мужчина, дай ему решать самому, как подобает мужчине. Ты уже рассказала ему то же, что и мне?

— Еще нет. Я собиралась вечером, но… не успела.

— Так расскажи ему все и посмотри, что он выберет. Не тебе решать, захочет ли он покинуть оплот или нет. И не мне. А теперь ступай, ты и без того достаточно меня повеселила.

Жозефина поневоле сравнила себя с шутом в колпаке с бубенцами где-нибудь в Зимнем дворце. У авваров были свои представления о смешном. Она поднялась с полена, послужившего ей сиденьем, поклонилась и вышла из «тронного зала». Аудиенция закончилась.

Она вовсе не собиралась скрывать от милорда Адаара новости. Но если новостей было бы достаточно, чтобы вернуть его, Лелиане не пришлось бы писать отчаянное письмо и выдергивать Жозефину из Антивы. Лелиана была совершенно уверена, что Инквизитор не собирается возвращаться. И кто бы мог его винить?

Формально Жозефина приехала в Морозную котловину с поручением, но ей не хуже прочих было известно: когда милорд Адаар принимал окончательное решение, переубеждать его не имело смысла — все равно что останавливать уговорами уже взявшего разгон в сторону цели друффало. Хотя в их случае друффало скорее уперся всеми четырьмя копытами в землю, и можно было тянуть его за кольцо в носу или подталкивать сзади, но без всякого результата. Тогда зачем она проделала весь долгий путь из Антивы? Увидеться. Убедиться, что он не болен и не впал в черное отчаяние. Урвать крошечный кусочек личного счастья среди забот и волнений. В чем-то Трюддит была права: не походила Жозефина накануне на посла…

— Жозефина!

Она обернулась и увидела Каараса, который шел к ней через площадку. Он успел заглянуть домой — на нем была куртка из гургута, которая еще утром висела на крючке. Жозефине показалось одновременно странным и уместным то, что короткий ее рукав был отделан по краю мехом так же, как и длинный. В Скайхолде Инквизитор носил обычную куртку, просто подворачивал рукав. Правда, там он пристегивал протез.

— Я тебя искал, — заявил он, подойдя. — Выспалась? На.

Жозефина перевела взгляд на его правую руку, и глаза у нее предательски защипало. Каарас протягивал ей хрустальную благодать. В глубине бело-голубого полупрозрачного бутона еще не засохла капелька влаги.

— Спасибо, — сказала Жозефина, кое-как справившись с голосом. Она осторожно вынула у него из пальцев цветок и прижала к груди. — Вы что же… разыскиваете тут цветы по утрам?

Смешливая Трюддит со светлыми косами лукавой улыбкой снова некстати вспомнилась ей.

— Еще чего, — Каарас посмотрел с изумлением и поскреб рог, — кому бы я их тут таскал, Сторваккер, что ли?

В глазах защипало сильнее. Жозефина попыталась улыбнуться как можно веселее.

— Сторваккер разве не медведица?

— Она самая. Если придет сегодня, я вас познакомлю. Каллен вот познакомился. Она его облизала.

— Облизала?..

— Ага. А нечего было в меховом воротнике к ней лезть. Понимать надо.

Каарас подмигнул, и Жозефине горячо захотелось, чтобы Свара Солнцевласая оказалась права, пусть даже она судила с позиции авварки, которая всегда предпочитала бежать на битву, а не от нее.

— Милорд, нам надо поговорить.

Он кивнул.

— Позже. Сначала охота, ее я не пропущу. Вернемся, и ты мне все скажешь.

Жозефина удивилась: Каарас никогда не был заядлым охотником, которому погоня за добычей затмевает весь мир. Возможно, уже в оплоте он вошел во вкус. И то верно, с другой стороны: какой еще выбор развлечений был у него здесь? Арена Гаккона?

— Удачной вам охоты.

Он вдруг широко улыбнулся, так что стало видно щербину на месте выбитого зуба.

— А поцеловать на удачу?

Жозефина не колебалась ни мгновения.

Как всегда, ему пришлось наклониться, а ей встать на носки. Как всегда, она обвила его шею руками, стараясь только не смять цветок, который по-прежнему держала в пальцах. А потом он выпрямился, прижимая ее к груди, удерживая на весу, и Жозефина зависла между небом и землей, где Каарас был ее единственной опорой. И пусть он поднимал ее совсем не высоко, ей казалось, что она парит, как чайка, близко к облакам, еще немного — и сорвалась бы, не важно, вверх или вниз, вот только он удерживал ее на месте, возле себя, и их губы встречались снова и снова.

Каарас опомнился первым и осторожно опустил ее на землю.

— Ну вот знал же, — проворчал он, — увижу тебя — и все, пиздец, ни о чем думать не смогу.

— Сами попросили, — парировала Жозефина, переводя дыхание. О том, что не ему одному трудно собраться с мыслями, она решила умолчать.

Только теперь она вспомнила, что вокруг есть и другие люди. Но после поцелуев на оживленной площади в Вал Руайо внимание немногословных и сдержанных авваров уже не могло смутить Жозефину.

— И все же постарайтесь не отвлекаться на охоте, — попросила она и поправила завернувшийся край ворота куртки из гургута. — Не заставляйте меня волноваться.

Каарас улыбнулся.

— Не боись.

Жозефина проводила его взглядом, когда он пошел к группе авваров, вооруженных луками и копьями, и решила вернуться домой, вернее, в дом Каараса.

— Эй, низинница! — когда она ступила на тропу, позади раздался голос Трюддит. — Если так ведут себя послы, воистину странные обычаи у ваших народов!

Жозефина тихо фыркнула и, поскольку никто не видел ее лица, закатила глаза. Губы ее горели. Что ж, разве она не ждала этого, когда ехала сюда? Ждала, и более того — надеялась.

А ведь и Лелиана наверняка тоже на это рассчитывала, — пришла следом неприятная мысль. Она лукавила, когда писала, что не может привлечь магистра Павуса — пусть его самого она и не способна была вызвать из Тевинтера, но уж передать в Морозную котловину магический медальон для связи большого труда не составляло. Нет, Лелиана полагалась на чувства, а не на логические доводы. Само по себе появление Жозефины у авваров должно было подтачивать решимость Инквизитора отстраниться от дел, даже если бы она решила ни слова не говорить о новостях из внешнего мира. Чувствовать себя фигурой, на которую Лелиана сделала ставку, оказалось неприятно. Дружба с тайным канцлером имела свои недостатки.

Вернувшись в дом, Жозефина достала бумагу и письменный прибор, попыталась набросать черновик письма Лелиане, но, испортив несколько листов, сдалась. Во-первых, ее попытка отчитаться была преждевременной до разговора с Каарасом. Во-вторых…

«Я не считаю, что только в силу прежней привязанности милорд Адаар станет…»

«Не думаю, что имею право прибегать к доводам личного характера…»

«Не считаю возможным в сложившейся ситуации исполнять какую-то иную роль, кроме обычной посланницы…»

Лелиана сразу поняла бы все ее сомнения. Равно как и надежды, а вот им Жозефина старалась раньше времени воли не давать. Отбросив перо и кинув в очаг скомканные черновики, она поднялась из-за стола и решила прогуляться по оплоту и ближе познакомиться с бытом авваров, раз уж подвернулась такая возможность. Ее всегда интересовали другие народы, а описания из книг не шли ни в какое сравнение с увиденным своими глазами.

Прогулка затянулась. Жозефина не была уверена, что без Каараса рядом аввары будут рады обществу низинницы, но ее опасения быстро развеялись. Члены оплота отнеслись к ней дружелюбно. «Эй, это сына твоего дяди рыба по морю таскала?» — слышала она. Две девушки спросили, из чего пошито ее платье, а потом с ее разрешения пощупали ткань подола и удивились тонкой работе.

— Но в этом тебе должно быть холодно, — сказала одна из них. — Если хочешь остаться подольше, найди себе одежду из шкуры оленя. Моя сестра сейчас носит ребенка, и старая одежда ей мала. Если хочешь, я попрошу ее поделиться с тобой.

Жозефина поблагодарила и отказалась, объяснив, что скоро отправится в обратный путь.

Торговец в лавке, куда она забрела купить что-нибудь на память, спросил ее про Вал Руайо, и они с удовольствием обсудили великолепие столицы Орлея. Здесь, в полумраке лавки, фонтаны и площади, львы и шпили, мрамор и позолота казались чем-то невозможным, сказочным, и из-за этого еще более прекрасным. Жозефина купила маленькую статуэтку медведя, вырезанную из камня, и, не удержавшись, костяные бусы для Иветты. Если она хоть что-нибудь понимала, ее сестра должна была прийти в восторг и сделать украшения в авварском духе писком моды в творческих кругах в следующем сезоне.

Наконец, она спустилась к морю — не по той дороге, которой они шли накануне с Каарасом, а по другой, ближе к домам рыбаков. Тут резко пахло водорослями и рыбьими потрохами, на столбах были развешаны для просушки сети. Жозефина пошла вдоль берега, осторожно перебираясь через скользкие камни. Где-то кричала чайка. Волны с шипением накатывали на берег и отползали обратно, оставляя клочья пены между валунами.

Теперь она лучше понимала Каараса и могла разделить его любовь к этому месту. В оплоте было… спокойно. Как будто занавес отделял его от всего остального Тедаса, и тревоги и суета не могли просочиться из-за этого занавеса сюда. Конечно, ощущение было обманчивым, и оплот оставался частью большого тревожного мира, но иллюзия спокойствия и надежности всего сущего была на редкость правдоподобной. Жозефина думала, что будет сходить с ума из-за брошенных на поверенных дел в Антиве — но вот же, она шагала по берегу, подобрав подол платья, дышала соленым воздухом, и сама Антива казалась ей сейчас чем-то очень далеким и призрачным.

Может, и Каарас испытывал нечто подобное. Может, пока Жозефина не вторглась сюда, она казалась ему тенью, воспоминанием. Как он сказал: не смогу ни о чем думать, пока ты рядом. А что будет, когда она уедет обратно?

Она осталась бы у моря подольше, но вдруг сильно проголодалась. Местный воздух будил в ней зверский аппетит. Мысль об оставшейся с утра рыбе заставила Жозефину шагать бодрее и быстрее подниматься в гору. «Сапоги придется выбросить, — подумала она, когда очередной камешек впился ей в ногу. — Они уже совершенно ни на что не похожи».

Голод так одолел ее, что Жозефина не только доела рыбу до последнего кусочка, но и сгрызла лепешку. Впрочем, в тесто тоже была подмешана рыба. В краю, где обычной муки было не достать, кухаркам приходилось прибегать к разным хитростям. Отщипывая по кусочку от лепешки, Жозефина вытащила из сумки свой дневник. Привычка записывать произошедшее за день осталась у нее с юности. Конечно, она не воображала, что ее путевые и рабочие заметки смогут когда-то быть изданы и приобрести популярность, как у брата Дженитиви, она вела их исключительно для себя и на случай, если нужно будет освежить в памяти события прошлых дней. Страницы из Морозной котловины должны были внести приятное разнообразие в описание торговых будней. Хотя торговые будни сами по себе были отдыхом души по сравнению с предыдущими записями о роспуске Инквизиции. Жозефина случайно наткнулась на них когда листала дневник. «Лелиана говорит, что ее развездчики оказались бессильны. Каарас мрачен, он рассчитывал на хоть какую-то зацепку, но наш бывший соратник умеет заметать следы. А может, дело и не в этом — эксперимент Дагны с лириумом не удался, и сделанный ей протез, хотя и выглядит эффектно, совершенно бесполезен…» Жозефина поморщилась и поскорее открыла чистую страницу. Помнила она этот протез. После него Каарас запретил Дагне продолжать в том же духе. Сказал: «Так, нахуй. Новую руку мне все равно не приставить».

Она твердо намеревалась описать все, начиная от путешествия в компании Хардинг и заканчивая сегодняшней прогулкой, но понемногу начала клевать носом. Сначала она перебралась на лежанку, где было не так удобно, но мягко, а потом и вовсе провалилась в сон, успев только подальше отодвинуть чернильницу.

Жозефина проснулась от мягких щекочущих прикосновений за ухом, к шее и наконец к носу. Она чихнула, приоткрыла глаза и разглядела в полумраке комнаты силуэт Каараса. Он сидел на корточках возле постели и щекотал Жозефину ее собственным писчим пером.

— Солнце мое, это негуманно, — пробормотала она, вытащила перо у него из пальцев и отбросила в сторону. Широкая ладонь послушно раскрылась, Жозефина обхватила ее обеими руками и прижала к груди, прежде чем поняла, что творит.

Всепоглощающая страсть была ни при чем. Просто прикасаться к нему было так привычно, так естественно, что сдерживать свои порывы вдруг оказалось сложным, как сложно не дышать и не моргать.

— Просыпайся, соня, — мягко сказал Каарас, и в его низком голосе слышался смех. — Праздник проспишь.

— Праздник? М-м… — Жозефина отвернулась, чтобы зевнуть в подушку, и продолжила: — Снова скальды?

— А тебе скальдов мало? Я думал, они тебя вчера уморили.

— Ох. Надеюсь, я никого не…

Орлесианский бард был бы ужасно оскорблен, если бы гостья заснула на его выступлении. Рассказывали, что маркиза Луро в молодости выбросила с балкона в кусты поклонника, который посмел неосторожно зевнуть во время декламации ее стихов. Страшно представить, что бы она сделала с беднягой, посмей он задремать.

— Да нет. Все решили считать, что тебя с непривычки придавило силой слова.

— Песня Фуллны мне понравилась. В ней есть очень оригинальные обороты, надо запомнить.

— Чур не все. Она где-то там сочинила, что у меня кожа как у болотного рыболова.

— Не было там такого, вы это только что придумали, — засмеялась Жозефина и крепче сжала его ладонь.

— Ага, как же, не было. Я у Фуллны спросил: какого хера, — а она говорит, что против правды не попрешь.

В густых сумерках — неужели она и правда так долго спала? — Жозефина не видела лица Каараса, но могла поклясться, что он вот-вот рассмеется.

— Если сегодня не выступление скальдов, то что? — спросила она, поглаживая его пальцы.

— Нормальный праздник. Много жрать и вкусно пить, и наоборот. Будем делить добычу.

— Охота прошла удачно?

— Угу. Добыли оленя, рыболова и гургута. Ты когда-нибудь ела жареного гургута?

— А это обязательно? — Почему-то Жозефине казалось, что мясо громадного ящера будет отдавать тиной. Или это касается только тех, кто живет в болоте?..

— А кто мне говорил про местную кухню? А?

— Значит, буду пробовать.

Она села на постели и отпустила руку Каараса. Это простое движение разрушило волшебство момента. Тут же вспомнилось и ненаписанное письмо Лелиане, и аудиенция у Свары Солнцевласой.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— После ужина и поговорим. Сейчас все начнется, опаздывать нельзя. Тут не Зимний дворец, второго звонка не дождешься.

Жозефине оставалось только подчиниться. Сама виновата — нельзя было поддаваться дреме после обеда. Она ополоснула заспанное лицо и объявила, что готова идти.

На сей раз сбор оправдывал все ожидания Жозефины. Еще на подходе к пещере она почувствовала запах жареного мяса. Если это и правда был гургут, то он хотя бы вкусно пах. Жозефина невольно подумала, что если бы у нее всегда был такой аппетит, как в Морозной котловине, то платья вскоре пришлось бы расставлять в талии.

В «тронном зале» уже собралось множество людей, как и накануне, окруживших очаг. Длинное насаженное на вертел тело над огнем могло принадлежать только гургуту, жир с шипением стекал с него. Что ж, Жозефина достаточно вертелась при дворе в свое время, чтобы ее можно было напугать мясом огромной ящерицы в тарелке.

На этот раз Каарас не повел ее близко к очагу, и Жозефина была этому только рада — среди людей холод не чувствовался, а пропитать платье дымом и чадом вовсе не хотелось. Оказалось, что они успели как раз вовремя. Свара Солнцевласая подошла к очагу, вырезала из бока гургута кусок мяса и подняла его высоко на ноже.

— Члены оплота и гости оплота! Кому первый кусок?

— Мне! — тут же крикнул светловолосый юноша с веснушками на все лицо. — Я, Хьям Анвиссен, возьму первый кусок!

— Не позорься, Хьям, — тут же откликнулся пожилой аввар с другой стороны. — Все знают, как ты однажды переходил реку и от совиного крика свалился в воду. Не тебе за первым куском лезть.

Так начался дележ добычи. Жозефина не успела расспросить Каараса, но правила казались простыми. Претендент на лучший кусок мог выставить свою кандидатуру, а остальные оспаривали его право или выступали в защиту. Возражать было можно, но не скатываясь в позорную перепалку. Жозефина подумала, что где-нибудь в Антиве такой диалог неизбежно закончился бы дуэлью, но у авваров, похоже, ценилось умение посмеяться над другими и над собой. Еще она заметила, что члены разных оплотов могли поддерживать чужаков или выступать против сородичей, никакой командной игры здесь не было.

Когда очередной охотник заявил, что возьмет первый кусок мяса, Каарас зычно произнес:

— Куда ты прешься, Хальви? Кто сегодня ебу дал и выстрелил в бревно вместо гургута? Я возьму.

— А удержишь, Тепловей? — тут же спросили в толпе. — Тут бы две руки вместо одной.

Жозефина резко вздохнула, но тут подала голос Ульфра Медвежье Сердце, которая вчера сидела рядом с ними у огня.

— Ты молчал бы, Атни Ядельссен! Я видела, как однорукий взял тебя за шиворот и выкинул с арены! Тебе и две руки не помогли, не срамись.

Пришедшая в себя Жозефина подумала, что если вспомнить, скольких противников за свою жизнь куда-нибудь швырнул Каарас, Атни окажется если не в достойной, то хотя бы в многочисленной компании.

— Не лезь, Тепловей! — сказал вдруг авгур, который стоял рядом с таном. — Я сам видел, как ты сорвался со стены и все камни рожей пересчитал.

Каарас повел рукой и отступил. Огорченным он не выглядел. Жозефина сердито посмотрела на него — происхождение новой отметины на лбу стремительно прояснялось. Значит, каждый день он практиковался? А падал из них сколько?

В итоге первый кусок достался гостю из оплота Солнечная Змея, молодому аввару, который накануне слушал Фуллну и присматривался к Каарасу. Дележ добычи продолжился, но споры потеряли первоначальный накал. Вскоре и Тепловею отдали его кусок, и он вернулся к Жозефине с мясом на ноже.

— Тут всегда так? — спросила она.

— Не, только после большой охоты. При гостях положено. Попробуй.

Жозефина осторожно срезала предложенным ножом ломтик мяса с большого куска и положила в рот.

— Вкусно. Но похоже на курицу, я ждала чего-то более… странного.

— Всегда помни о квашеной рыбе.

Она засмеялась. По всему выходило, что этот деликатес ей непременно стоило попробовать хотя бы из любопытства, пусть и не теперь. Не успела она попросить еще немного мяса, как к ним подошел победитель, которому достался первый кусок.

— Тепловей, — сказал он, — я знаю, что как друзей нас сюда пригласила Свара Солнцевласая, и пусть боги будут к ней благосклонны за это. Но я знаю, что ты предложил ей это. Ты первый пересек ущелье между нашими оплотами, чтобы поговорить, хотя между нами еще не было крепкого мира. И ты сегодня отвел от меня опасность, когда гургут бросился из засады. Ты уже член другого оплота, да и без согласия моего отца я не могу предложить тебе присоединиться к нам. Но никто не может помешать мне, Дабне Ар Муйре, смешать с тобой кровь, если ты сам не против.

— Пусть несут чашу, — только и сказал Каарас.

Жозефина во время этой прочувствованной речи с трудом сохранила спокойное выражение лица. Оказалось, она несколько погорячилась, размышляя о мирной жизни Каараса среди авваров. Судя по всему, помимо охоты и драки, он успел найти себе и другие занятия — вот только в число любимых развлечений Инквизитора никогда не входили дипломатические миссии.

Это могло как все изменить, так и не менять ничего, и надо было выяснить все как можно скорее, но на последних словах Дабне у Жозефины по шее и спине побежали колкие мурашки, и из длинного списка вопросов остался самый главный. Когда аввар отошел с криком: «Чашу, дайте чашу!» — она дернула Каараса за пустой рукав.

— Душа моя, что еще за смешивание крови?!

— Ритуал побратимства такой. Да не смотри ты так, это не магия крови, я же не конченный придурок! Просто обряд. Перед лицом богов, все такое.

— Никогда бы не подумала, — медленно выговорила Жозефина, — что вы решитесь на какой-то ритуал с применением крови перед лицом авварских богов. Которые очень смущают магов Круга самим своим существованием.

Он только вздохнул и еле заметно поежился. Похоже, ему было неуютно, несмотря на собственные слова.

— Кто же знал, что Дабне такой дохуя впечатлительный. Я как-то тоже не ожидал.

— Неужели нельзя отказаться? Или это будет оскорблением?

— Обидится. Обидится и развалит все, что мы тут успели сколотить. Да я не против, просто внезапно это все…

Жозефине очень хотелось узнать, что именно и из каких подручных средств Каарас успел тут сколотить, как он выразился; происходящее в Морозной котловине на глазах оборачивалось чем-то большим, чем отдых в тихом и спокойном месте. Однако было не время и не место для расспросов, потому что к огню уже шел авгур с помощником, и помощник нес перед собой чашу из серебристого металла. Времени на размышление не оставалось. Можно было только довериться решению Инквизитора — или протестовать немедленно, ссылаться на низинные обычаи и отличия в ритуалах, пока еще не поздно.

Свара Солнцевласая советовала ей не пытаться укрывать Тепловея, как ребенка. Что ж, вряд у Жозефины были шансы спрятать Каараса под юбкой. Хотя бы в силу габаритов.

— Вы доверяете авгуру? — спросила она вполголоса, почти не разжимая губ.

Каарас кивнул.

— В таком случае мы не имеем права ставить под удар результаты вашей дипломатической миссии. — Она поймала его руку, слегка пожала и почувствовала, как ослабло напряжение, которое исходило от его гигантской фигуры. — Удачи, милорд.

— Ты можешь остаться? — спросил он так же тихо. — Лучше, если будет свидетель не от авваров. Хотя зрелище так себе…

— Вы же не думаете, что после такого вступления я развернусь и пойду подождать снаружи?

Он еле заметно улыбнулся и пожал ее пальцы в ответ.

— Дабне Ар Муйре, Тепловей, выйдите к огню! — провозгласил авгур. — Боги внимают вам!

Люди расступились, давая дорогу, и Каарас пошел к костру. Жозефина двинулась за ним, иначе она попросту не разглядела бы ничего из-за спин высоких и широкоплечих авваров. Дабне Ар Муйре уже ждал, скинув куртку и закатав выше локтя рукав рубахи. Чтобы сделать то же самое, Каарасу пришлось пустить в ход зубы, но он без посторонней помощи оголил предплечье, в отблесках огня его кожа казалась темной, как горелое дерево.

Жозефина ждала торжественных слов, клятв, но никак не думала, что авгур без лишних вступлений полоснет кривым ножом по запястью Каараса и кровь тонкой струйкой польется в подставленную помощником чашу. Каарас не издал ни звука, но Жозефина заметила, как заиграли у него желваки на скулах, и тут же поняла, что и сама стискивает зубы слишком крепко. Она не в силах была оторвать взгляд от надреза на темном запястье, и смогла отвести глаза, только когда авгур шагнул к Дабне. Она покосилась на соседей: неужели только ее шокировало происходящее? Аввары стояли молча, с непроницаемыми спокойными лицами, и Жозефина почувствовала себя по-настоящему чужой этому месту, осколком другой культуры, который по прихоти судьбы забросило в Морозные горы.

Она обещала быть свидетельницей и заставила себя смотреть дальше, хотя от вида стекающей в чашу крови становилось дурно. Жозефине доводилось видеть и не такие ранения, она видела, как убивает Инквизитор, но что-то в самой сути авварского ритуала заставляло ее сердце часто колотиться, а к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Андрасте Милосердная, неужели им предстояло это пить?..

Еще Жозефина подумала, что если об этом узнает Лелиана, от разразившегося скандала дрогнет земля.

Дабне убрал руку, и помощник авгура протянул Каарасу чашу двумя руками. Тот легко перехватил ее одной своей и поднес к губам. Жозефину затошнило сильнее, но она тихо и глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, смутно жалея, что не имела привычки носить с собой нюхательные соли. Теперь у нее точно не было права упасть в обморок. Каарас сделал глоток и передал чашу Дабне, который тоже выпил немного. После чего авгур объявил:

— Дабне Ар Муйре и Тепловей назвали друг друга побратимами и смешали кровь! Боги оплота, станьте свидетелями их клятвы!

Он забрал чашу и выплеснул остатки содержимого в огонь. Жозефина заметила, что вылилось куда больше, чем могло набраться из двух тонких порезов. Мысль о том, что Каарас все-таки пил не чистую кровь, а хотя бы разбавленную, странным образом бодрила.

А еще она почувствовала присутствие. Холодок по спине и тихий шелест где-то на самой границе слышимости. Может, всему виной было распаленное воображение… а может, авварские боги на самом деле стали свидетелями нового побратимства. Жозефине стало зябко, несмотря на плащ и натопленный очаг.

— А что, Дабне, — крикнул кто-то, — разве ты думал, что смешаешь кровь с низинником?

Дабне улыбнулся. Кровь текла у него от запястья по пальцам, капала на пол пещеры. Несколько красных капель застыло над верхней губой.

— Бывают низинники, которых не стыдно назвать братьями.

Помощник авгура прижал к руке Каараса какую-то буро-зеленую массу, похожую на перемолотые водоросли, и замотал тряпицей. Создатель, беспомощно подумала Жозефина, пусть у него от этого не отвалится вторая рука. Каарас обнялся с Дабне, когда ему тоже обработали рану, хлопнул по плечу и отошел к Жозефине.

— Милорд, — сказала она и неприятно удивилась дрожи в своем голосе, — я, конечно, все понимаю… хотя нет. Я понимаю далеко не все. И была бы очень рада получить объяснения.

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Все самое интересное на сегодня тут закончилось.

На мягких ногах Жозефина покинула вместе с ним «тронный зал», и ветерок снаружи привел ее в чувство.

— Это считается за полноценный союз? — спросила она негромко по пути в дом. Хотя вряд ли кто-то чужой мог их подслушать — все аввары пировали в «тронном зале».

Каарас мотнул головой.

— Нет. Личное наше дело. Я обещал помогать ему, а не его оплоту, а он — мне, и тоже сам, а не всей толпой. Но Дабне сын тана, а его ребята за него расшибутся в лепешку, если надо будет. Да и не в том дело. Тут важно было показать, что мы, низинники, нормальные, а то в Солнечной Змее до последнего считали, что все, кто из долины, недоделанные и ложку в ухо несут.

— Создать прецедент, — медленно проговорила Жозефина.

— Угу. Вроде.

Стоило подняться немного выше, как ветер принялся трепать одежду, глушил и уносил прочь слова, так что пришлось отложить все разговоры. Жозефина цеплялась мгновенно замерзшими пальцами за края раздувающегося плаща и пыталась собрать мысли, которые пришли в беспорядок не хуже платья. В доме она тяжело опустилась на табурет, потерла виски пальцами. Каарас сел на корточки у очага и принялся раздувать огонь из еще теплящихся углей.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что Церковь никогда не должна узнать, каким образом вы тут укрепляете отношения? — наконец, спросила Жозефина. Он повел плечами.

— Значит, не будем рассказывать. Я не для того просил тебя остаться, а чтобы аввары видели: низинники тоже могут уважать их обычаи.

— Нельзя сказать, что мне легко далось невмешательство, — призналась Жозефина. Даже теперь при воспоминаниях о ноже авгура и кровавых подтеках у губ Дабне Ар Муйре ей становилось неуютно.

Каарас обернулся через плечо.

— Ну, если бы даже ты не смогла, было бы дело мое гиблое. Аввары нахер пошлют тех, кто будет лезть в их жизнь. И правильно сделают.

— Ваше дело… Сколько же оплотов вы успели посетить за это лето?

— Три, вместе со Змеей.

— И везде проводили ритуал?!

Каарас засмеялся и пересел на лежанку, вытянул ноги, тут же заняв почти всю комнату.

— Ты что, я б с такой толпой побратимов рехнулся бы, да и желающие за мной стадами не ходят. С Дабне просто повезло, он нормальный парень. Но у других оплотов с нашим и без того союзы налажены, так что я, считай, в гости ездил. Поговорить, просто среди народа потереться… Сваре я про наши с Соласом дела рассказал сразу, а она не дура. Она говорит с вождями, с которыми дружбу водит, те со своими друзьями. Шаманы опять же на чай с грибами у авгура собираются, у скальдов свои обмены премудростями. Глядящий в небо отправился западнее, у него там старые знакомые. Глядишь, пока Солас раскачается, все Морозные горы уже узнают про его планы.

— Боюсь, на это времени уже не хватит.

Он подался вперед слитным быстрым движением, упираясь ладонью в колено, и от неожиданности Жозефина покачнулась на своем табурете. Его внимательные глаза оказались совсем близко.

— Что?

— Эльфы покидают дома. Слуги, обитатели эльфинажей… У нас нет информации о всех долийских кланах, но то, что некоторые снялись с места и отправились в неизвестном направлении, — это точно.

Каарас поднялся на ноги и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда, кусая губы. От стены до стены было всего три его шага, и он походил на зверя, которого посадили в слишком тесный загон.

— Хреново, — сказал он, наконец. — Но ничего, начать мы начали, а новости тут расходятся быстрее, чем кажется. Я думал здесь подзадержаться, но что теперь, Свара с авгуром и без меня справятся.

Жозефина смотрела во все глаза. Ей казалось — стоит зажмуриться, и она снова окажется в ставке командования, запахнет свечным воском и пергаментом, и снова Лелиана будет подшучивать над прической Каллена, и Морриган будет отпускать язвительные замечания вполголоса, и будет изучать расстановку сил на карте Инквизитор Адаар…

Не было ни пергаментов, ни свечей, ни карты, ни старых соратников — только маленькая авварская хижина посреди Морозных гор. Но Инквизитор — был.

— Но почему именно аввары? — спросила Жозефина, переборов странное стеснение в груди.

— А кто? Я что-то толпы желающих помочь не разглядел, когда уезжал из Скайхолда. Орлей с Ферелденом нас на совете отодрали во все щели. Марчане вечно друг с другом срутся, им пока Солас на башку не свалится, в союз не вступят. Да и меня половина Марки знает как охранника из Вало-Кас, они ко мне даже сейчас не на «ты», а на «слышь, ты, рогатый». С Тевинтером дела получше. Хотя там каждый магистр — птица гордая, но мы с Дорианом считаем, что-то может выгореть.

— Так вы общаетесь с Дорианом?

Список вопросов к Лелиане становился все длиннее.

— А то. Он все грозится, что однажды свалит сюда из своего Магистериума рыбу ловить и навоз для очага собирать. — Каарас тепло улыбнулся.

— А аввары, значит…

— А авваров Солас, во-первых, толком не знает. Во-вторых, подраться они любят, а своих не сдают. А в третьих… знаешь, не люблю я всю эту магическую хрень, но если уж Солас решил Завесу срывать, то неплохо бы на своей стороне иметь кого-то, кто с духами того. Живет в любви и согласии. Даже если и не выгорит, попытаться стоит.

— И все это время вы обдумывали возможный союз? — Очаг не чадил, но дышать было трудно, словно в дыму.

— Все, не все… Но думается тут хорошо. Сядешь где-нибудь на камушек и думай, пока не треснешь. Я боялся, что у меня башку от мыслей вдвое раздует, но вроде обошлось… что? — спросил он и недоуменно нахмурился, глядя на Жозефину, которая молча смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами.

— Но почему вы не могли сказать напрямую, зачем вы сюда поехали?! — не выдержала она.

Он гневно фыркнул и тяжело сел обратно на лежанку.

— Ага, говорил я когда-то все напрямую, и что получилось? С одной стороны кунари, с другой — соласовы засранцы, а посередине мы, в жопе, зато честные! Да еще и непонятно было, получится или нет, я же не аввар, могли и послать! От лелианиных шпионов или твоих графьев тут толку все равно мало. Так что я трепаться не хотел. Пусть думают, что я тут над рукой своей причитаю.

— У вас получилось, — вырвалось у Жозефины. — Понимаю ваши доводы, но неужели вы сочли меня тоже недостойной доверия? Зачем потребовалось меня отсылать без единого слова объяснений?

— Я не отсылал, — пробормотал он и тут же отвел глаза, как нерадивый ученик перед строгим наставником.

— Каарас, когда вы пытаетесь мне лгать, на вашем благородном лбу сразу же все написано.

Он потер лоб, как будто надеялся стереть оттуда проступившие письмена, а потом вздохнул.

— Ты на руку эту гребаную смотреть не могла, я же видел. У тебя лицо делалось…

Не дождавшись завершения фразы, Жозефина осторожно заметила:

— Мне было больно, потому что вам пришлось пройти через такие испытания…

— Но мне-то нахуй не сдалось, чтобы тебе было больно! Хоть со мной, хоть без меня. А тут ты сама заговорила про Антиву. Я и подумал: съездишь, с семьей повидаешься, отойдешь немного. Ну и спокойно решишь заодно, со мной, значит, или без меня. Честно говоря, я когда тебя тут увидел, сначала подумал, что ты это… ну… решила. До того мне не особо-то и хотелось возвращаться, вроде и надо, а вроде бы и… Обиделась? — быстро спросил он, потому что Жозефина молчала и сильно стискивала в пальцах край манжета.

Ей, опытному дипломату, на самом деле трудно было подобрать слова, потому что от его дурного романтического самопожертвования хотелось плакать и ругаться последними словами, а от облегчения — смеяться. И еще немного хотелось обругать себя саму за то, что позволила так просто и глупо обвести себя вокруг пальца! Пусть многие поверили в Инквизитора, который решил удалиться от дел в южную глушь, Жозефина обязана была его раскусить с самого начала, ведь он не фарфоровый сэр Защитник с отломившейся рукой и кому как не ей знать об этом!

Каарас прожигал ее взглядом, но, по-видимому, не разглядел того, что хотел, потому что потупился и выставил вперед массивные рога.

— Ты только не подумай… — начал он, но Жозефина все-таки перебила.

— По всей видимости, душа моя, мы оба думали друг о друге несколько хуже, чем стоило бы. Я этой ошибки повторять не хочу.

Она протянула руку и провела ладонью по щеке Каараса. По лбу со свежим шрамом. Потрогала край уха, тут же скользнула кончиками пальцев к виску. Погладила колючий подбородок, заставив поднять голову.

Когда она коснулась губ, Каарас вытянул руку и дернул Жозефину на себя, так что она упала с табурета ему на колени. С нее тут же слетело странное оцепенение, и она обняла, прильнула, впилась губами в жесткий рот. У авварской рубахи оказалось неоспоримое достоинство — ее очень легко оказалось задрать наверх, а потом и вовсе стянуть, чтобы прижаться ладонями к голой горячей коже. Жозефина провела руками по пояснице, просунула пальцы за пояс меховых штанов, и Каарас издал какое-то приглушенное рычание в глубине горла. Его рука слепо шарила по спине Жозефины, повязка наверняка цеплялась за складки платья и доставляла неудобства. Жозефина слегка прикусила обветренную губу и соскользнула на пол. Взгляд у Каараса был совершенно шальной, он провел рукой по воздуху, как будто не понимал, куда пропала женщина с его колен.

— Сейчас, — поспешила она успокоить его, прежде чем он не успел решить, что она вдруг передумала. — Сейчас…

К счастью, застежки на дорожном платье были сделаны спереди, поэтому Жозефина могла легко расправиться с ними без посторонней помощи. Она выбралась из одежды, сбросила ее бесполезным комом на пол, стряхнула с ног разбитую обувь — и вернулась к Каарасу, который еле избавился от собственных сапог, потому что не отрывал от нее взгляда.

Однако, когда он попытался накрыть их обоих шкурой, Жозефина воспротивилась.

— Нет уж, — сказала она, тяжело дыша, и для верности отбросила шкуру подальше, насколько могла. — Нет уж, любовь моя. Сегодня я хочу вас видеть.

Она надавила ладонями ему на плечи, заставляя лечь на спину, и он подчинился, вытянулся на постели. Тяжелая рука легла на затылок Жозефины, привлекла ближе, утянула в новый поцелуй. И она осталась в нем надолго, а потом выскользнула, чтобы сесть верхом на мускулистые бедра и смотреть, смотреть. Видеть бугрящиеся мышцы, капельки пота на серой коже. Изгиб рогов. Старые шрамы, новые шрамы. Культю — вечное напоминание о том, сколько он отдал ради этого мира. Повязку на запястье — Жозефина поймала его руку и прижалась губами туда, где бился пульс, выше тряпицы. Каарас часто платил за чье-то спасение своей кровью, так или иначе, и Жозефина могла любить его за это еще сильнее. Любить — и смотреть дальше, отыскивая что-то, что ей не удавалось разглядеть ранее, что-то неимоверно важное, подлинное, принадлежащее только ему. А может, она и обнаружила это давным-давно, просто оно стерлось из памяти, выцвело за повседневной суматохой, за политическими дрязгами, за страхами и обидами. А то, что нельзя было разглядеть в неверном свете огня в очаге, можно было трогать. Прикасаться руками, отыскивать губами, узнавать на ощупь и на вкус. Втягивать носом родной запах. Целовать каждую отметину.

Жозефина приподнялась, вытащила из волос и отбросила в сторону одну шпильку, другую. Высвобожденные пряди скользнули вниз, упали на грудь Каараса, и он резко вздохнул.

— Насмотрелась? — хрипло спросил он. — Я…

Она скользнула выше, ухватившись руками за крепкие плечи, наклонилась снова и поймала губами его новую костяную серьгу. И шепнула в острое серое ухо.

— Никогда не насмотрюсь. Но сейчас… не сдерживайтесь.

Ей не нужно было терпение — они оба натерпелись за время расставания. Она не волновалась, что останутся следы — пусть. Они никогда не боялась ни его силы, ни его страсти, и была счастлива оказаться здесь, в бедном авварском жилище, распластанной на шкурах под тяжестью горячего тела. Ей хотелось кричать от радости, потому что этим вечером Каарас сделал ей самый ценный подарок. Он, наконец, вернул ей себя и прогнал все страхи — как раньше. Как всегда.

И Жозефина кричала.

***

Она бы не вставала с постели, если бы не жажда — пить хотелось так, что горло царапало. Жозефина осторожно соскользнула с покрывала, прошла к почти погасшему очагу и выпила кружку воды, которую зачерпнула из ведра. Вода была невероятно вкусная, свежая, и от жадности даже немного пролилось, побежало по шее и груди. На цыпочках Жозефина вернулась к лежанке, где раскинулся Каарас. Ей показалось, что он спит — глаза закрыты, дыхание ровное. Но когда она осторожно устроилась у него под боком, он открыл глаза и стер большим пальцем каплю воды с ее шеи. Тогда Жозефина сложила руки у него на груди и поставила на них подбородок.

— Я не нарушила никаких ваших планов на вечер? — спросила она, и к своему ужасу расслышала в собственном голосе самодовольство.

— В задницу пошли все мои планы, — проворчал он и намотал на палец прядь ее волос. — Вот как тебя увидел, так и они туда строем и пошли.

— Так уж и все?

— Ладно. Не все. Половина.

— А если серьезно, — смог продолжить он спустя некоторое время, потому что ворчливого Каараса Адаара Жозефине хотелось целовать ничуть не меньше, чем не ворчливого, — езжай-ка ты завтра обратно. Тут дальше будут соревнования во славу Гаккона, на арене, потом попойка… кроме мордобития — никаких чудес. Мне спокойнее будет, если ты окажешься отсюда подальше.

— Поняла. А потом?

— А потом я к тебе приеду.

— Хорошо. Только не забывайте: я решила. И на самом деле намного раньше.

Каарас вдруг поднялся, Жозефина соскользнула головой на подушку. Он нащупал на полу и натянул штаны с сапогами и вышел за дверь. Без него сразу стало зябко, Жозефина обхватила себя руками и попыталась подтянуть ногой по полу отброшенную шкуру. Но он вернулся почти сразу.

— Одевайся, — скомандовал он.

— Сейчас?! Зачем?

— Покажу кое-что. Да не надо все рюшки расправлять, никто тебя не увидит.

Несмотря на это, Жозефина постаралась все-таки привести себя в приличный вид, снова порадовавшись простоте дорожного костюма. Каарас смерил ее взглядом и сунул ей в руки свою куртку из гургута.

— Накинь, похолодало.

Жозефина послушно продела руки в разные рукава и следом за Каарасом вышла из дома. Она думала, что невиданное зрелище будет ждать ее во дворе, ведь иначе бы он не успел так быстро вернуться, но он за руку повел ее выше, еще выше, мимо домов на окраине, если можно было назвать окраиной самую верхнюю часть оплота. Наконец, они остановились на голом утесе. Внизу лежал оплот, темный, только редкие огни горели в домах, чьи хозяева еще не спали. Вдалеке шумело море.

— Красиво, — неуверенно сказала Жозефина.

— Не то, — ответил Каарас, наклонился и согнул руку в локте. — Вставай.

— Что?..

— Ну встань, ногой обопрись. И хватайся.

Жозефина поколебалась, но все же немного неловко уперлась ступней в крепкое предплечье. Каарас выпрямился, и она ахнуть не успела, как оказалась сидящей у него на плече и судорожно вцепившейся в рога обеими руками. Ладонью он придерживал ее за бедро.

— А теперь наверх посмотри.

Она задрала голову и все-таки ахнула. Ничто здесь не закрывало безоблачное ночное небо, и повсюду были звезды, звезды, звезды, огромные, льдистые, переливающиеся. Киос, Визус, Беленас… очень быстро Жозефина перестала различать созвездия, над ней была светящаяся бездна в россыпи холодных огней, и снова казалось, что еще немного — и можно взлететь, что нет никакого притяжения, есть только бесконечный полет в морозном сиянии.

— Каарас, — прошептала Жозефина. — Каарас…

Он отозвался не сразу.

— Хорошо, что приехала.


	4. Эпилог

Поскольку Инквизиции больше не существовало, не могло существовать и ее официальной резиденции. Скайхолд оставался под управлением Верховной Жрицы Виктории, а у нее не было никаких возражений против того, чтобы леди Монтилье остановилась в крепости на несколько дней. Жозефина планировала отсюда отправить письмо Лелиане и устроить несколько встреч.

Маркиз Сабрэ, который по невероятному совпадению навещал знакомых в ближних краях, нанес визит.

— Моя дорогая леди, — провозгласил он, слегка наклонившись к ее столу. В Скайхолде сохранилась прежняя обстановка, и Жозефина предпочитала вести переписку в своем старом кабинете. — Мне довелось обдумать ваше предложение… и я готов согласиться. Конечно, это очень рискованно, но из уважения к вашей семье и к вам лично…

— Я говорила вам, маркиз, — Жозефина слегка улыбнулась, — если вы не поторопитесь, то окажетесь не первым в очереди. Впрочем, я готова обсудить с вами это вечером за партией в «порочную добродетель».

Маркиз поклонился и пританцовывающей походкой отправился прочь из ее кабинета, но его чуть не снесло распахнувшейся дверью.

На пороге стоял милорд Адаар. Массивный торс опутывали ремни и шнуры антаам-саара. Из-за плеча выглядывала рукоять кинжала. Левую руку заменял протез — один из удачных, в виде сжатой в кулак латной перчатки с гербом Инквизиции.

— Инквизитор! — воскликнул маркиз. — Какая… какая неожиданность!

— Я смотрю, ты все шутки шутишь, — отозвался Каарас Адаар. — Хочешь, последний анекдот расскажу? Встречаются в Лаидсе два торговца. Один другому говорит: слыхал, у Инквизитора нет одной руки? А тот отвечает: не пизди, есть у Инквизитора одна рука!

Он обогнул маркиза, как предмет мебели, и подошел к Жозефине, которая уже поднялась из кресла.

— Привет.

Жозефина улыбнулась и поклонилась.

— С возвращением, милорд.


End file.
